


【授翻】Shadow of a Dragon（主SK）

by hjy9524



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Pon Farr, Romance, Slow Burn, alternative universe, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjy9524/pseuds/hjy9524
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章有KS倾向，请注意避雷。</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shadow of a Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153783) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



这和上次不一样。

在这之前，他先是被关进了牢房，读了一些书，又被拷到机器上，学习如何操作它们。他们把这个叫做劝告。改造。他没同意星舰招募，绝不是因为他不喜欢那些星星——他骨子里都想着星星——而是因为他不想任他人摆布。他又不怎么关心他自己的人生。他就是个来自爱荷华的农场混小子，被强迫着跟着瓦肯人的指挥走，但是James T.Kirk才不喜欢这样。

他不是唯一心怀异议的人类。但是他是那个酒吧里寥寥无几的其中之一，被那些发迹的人打得半死。他喝得太多了，也说得太多：没啥新鲜的。

他倒在地上，气血上涌，双耳轰鸣。汽笛鸣叫着，呼唤着归来的船只。当局逮捕了他，又洗去他身上的灰尘。在前往牢房的过程中他一直在挣扎。

在清洁和治愈的过程中他在挣扎，别人给他穿衣的时候他还在挣扎——他又不是小孩子了——但不应该呀。上一次，上上次，还有在那之前——那么多次他犯了错——还从来没被像这样对待过。

现在他已经坐在穿梭机上了。站上传送台的时候还被绊倒了，全副武装的守卫扶起了他，拖着他往陡峭的山路上走。他又不傻。上学那时候他就学过，就算没怎么听，他也知道理事会。他还以为那是虚构的呢。

他被拖拽进了圣殿，被迫跪了下来。双臂绑在背后，双腿在长而正式的袍子下滑动。华丽的金色长袍，繁复又充满异域风情的花纹盘旋其上，昂贵的布料摩擦在皮肤上的感觉是如此的怪异。他的腰部被紧紧束缚着，而胸前大大的“V”型领口又让他感觉到冰冷，一如他裸露的双脚。瓦肯闷热难当，但是这里却相当寒冷（chilling）。那些着装禁欲的瓦肯人让气氛更加清冷了。Jim的呼吸声清晰可闻，拖沓的步子划过地面。他正站在凸起的圆形台上，巨大的雕像装饰着圆台的四周。向前走出来的五位瓦肯人身着沉闷的白棕相间的长袍，厚重的织物环绕着他们的身体。他们都年事已高，皮肤像是土地一样皲裂开来，冷冷地皱着眉。Jim强迫自己面露挑衅。就好像在酒吧里肇事的时候那样。

理事会成员停在他身侧一米的位置，由一人领头，其他人都在他的正后方。他们的呼吸听上去远比Jim平静。千万别动。就是这些人掌控了两个星球，从Jim出生开始就监控了他的人生，即使从不知晓他的名字。他的轻蔑仍写在脸上。但是他现在真的很累了，因为一路上的推搡浑身疼痛，更别提一直没吃到东西，两眼眩晕。他抬眼看向瓦肯人，心里却在思索着。到底是为什么，向他这样的男人应该被送往罪犯流放地，而不是带来见元首之类的。

领头的人开口说话了，他的声音低沉而平稳。“James Kirk，”他说道，“在你面前的诸位均是最高议会成员，我是Sarek大使。”这人停下来点了点头，就好像这是什么公平审判，而不是单方面的裁决。“相信你肯定会有为何至此的疑问。”

Jim厌烦地吐了一口：“因为我打倒了你太多的侍从？”他仍能尝到嘴里血液的味道。他的声音怪异地回荡在空间里。悬挂的吊灯根本就不能提供热量，更不用说舒适了。瓦肯人根本就没因为他的玩笑而笑出来，但是他也没指望他们会笑。站在前面的——Sarek——挑起了一边苍老的暗色眉毛。

“你的记录确实令人遗憾。你的行为…不令人满意，James。”James,说得好像他们是朋友一样。就好像他们是感到失望的父母一般，而他们知道他能做得更好。他们告诉他，“你在智力和力量测试上得分颇高。你本可以成为优秀的军官的，如果不是如此…”

“不合逻辑？”Jim打断道，几乎露出苦涩的笑。

Sarek却说：“人类。”他双手交握在背后，直直地硬挺着站立，就好像那些雕像。或者说，他就是那些雕像的具象化。

他突然想起了他的手腕，被牢牢拷在金属锁链中，疼痛难忍，而且毫无必要。华丽的衣服衬托着锁链更加可笑。他就不明白了。他们当然讨厌他了。他的记录有太多污点了。那为什么他们不干脆锁上他把他丢在一边？

但是Sarek发话了：“你已经被选为特殊的重要角色。这才是你的命运所在，而非你似乎渴望去的罪犯流放地。”一切均已尘埃落定。

Jim盯着捉拿他的人。他不知道重要角色到底是什么，但是也没人告诉他的命运是什么。他正想要开口说话时，Sarek举起了一只手。

其他瓦肯人一如来时的队形散开了，那四人没说过一句话。Jim还能感觉到四周守卫的存在，他斜眼看向Sarek，试图弄明白。

这片刻之间，他在考虑搏斗的可能性。斗争。也许他能冲向前，在守卫拉开他之前伤害那老人——反正他的命运已经确定了。但是他知道自己远比这样做聪明，所以他等待着时机。平稳的脚步声消失在房间里的阴影中，远处宏伟的大门打开了。

其他人消失了，Sarek简单地开口道：“你会被献给我的儿子。”

Jim瞪着他。

除了盯着Sarek，Jim也做不了任何事。他说不出话来。在这一瞬间，他的大脑一片空白，因为震惊而沉默。

接着一股热气涌上Jim的脖子，充斥着他的脸颊。他不想当什么特殊角色。他也不想成为他们的傀儡，依附着绳线而舞，他不想服侍伪善的独裁者，不管在什么时候。他想要的是自由，他讨厌这些锁链。他在空荡荡的大厅里吼道：“我不是任何人的奴隶！”

但是那些守卫抓住了他。他的肩膀被人死死按住，强迫他静止，操他的瓦肯怪力。他用尽全力挣扎着，只要还有一口气他就会抓住机会。

Sarek以一种虚伪的人类姿态叹着气，似在嘲笑他：“我本希望你能欣然接受。如若不然，也得是你。没时间再挑另一位候选人了。”

“你不能这样做。”Jim咆哮着，“还有规则，法律，你们操蛋的法律——”

但是守卫们已经按着他跪下了。Sarek正准备转身。没有任何解释。为什么大使的儿子需要奴隶——还是个罪犯——Jim完全不明白，他也不在乎。他挣扎着，即使是没有赢面的抗争。他看着Sarek转身离开，就好像他并没有宣判某人成为附属品一样。

总有一天，Jim想着他会飞向群星之间。

而今，他的狂怒从心底将他撕扯开来。瓦肯人认为他们拥有整个宇宙。

他知道他永远不会获得自由了。

简直是晴天霹雳。


	2. Chapter 2

他们固定在他脖子上的皮带和颈圈，足以束缚住他。他不能被押进去。他不能像贵重的附属品一般走进去。他才不是他们疯狂仪式的一部分；他只是不情愿的受害者，被迫押进囚笼。他的手腕被皮圈约束，而皮带紧缠住他的身体，他仍然穿着和之前相似的金色长袍。他感觉自己就像是献给怪兽的美味佳肴，而他完全瞧不出其中的趣味性。

他们押着罩住他的囚笼往高处走，四名瓦肯人分踞四角。他们押着他穿过迷雾，跨过高耸的石桥，走进另一座山的中心——某种古老而珍贵的圣殿。他嘶哑的吼叫因为无人理睬早就停止了。他甚至觉得领头的瓦肯人有点像是祭司之类的。要是他有机会他肯定会冲出去勒死他们。

但是现在他太虚弱了。他又累又饿，被紧紧束缚住，毫无威胁。他很肯定他们就是想要他维持这种状态。无力去攻击还未露面的捕猎者。随着他们离宏伟的山头越来越近，视线越过厚重的石桥，已经看不见地面了。他们登上了足够的高度，云层将他们吸入，也遮蔽着天空。灰暗而丑陋。笼子底部的长条透过身着的织物刺入了他的双腿，他往前靠去，前额贴着冰冷的金属，缓解酷热。瓦肯就他妈是地狱。

宏伟而参天的大门藏于山壁上，远非一人之力能打开。当他们到达门前，瓦肯人将罩住Jim的笼子抬下放到地上。笼子太小了，他根本无法站立；他只能坐着，蜷缩起来，看着十名瓦肯人全都走去摇杆边，某种机器维护着这古老的秘密基地。Jim完全捉摸不透为何他会被押送至此。而大使的儿子会被关押在这种地方同样很怪异。但是他知道他们不会回答他，所以他只是等着大门缓缓打开，发出吱呀吱呀的声音，向外刮擦着释放更多的阴影。起初，Jim所能看见的只有一片黑暗。

四名押送者把笼子扛到肩上，摇晃中他猛地吸入一口气。他的肩膀抵上笼子，以期减缓摇动，但毫无用处。但是他需要展现给自己：提醒他绝不允许如此。他是囚犯，但绝不是顺从的玩偶。他被扛进空旷宽敞的室内，凿刻的石像似是永久伫立于此。只有天花板上细小的缝隙令微弱的光线透了进来。背后的石墙上雕刻着奇怪而又古老的画，像是藤蔓和花朵。地面在几级台阶后上升，到达一片空地。没有点亮的火把，没有雕像，没有地毯又或者机器，任何Jim已经习惯了的东西都没有。他尽力观察四周，计划着逃跑，但是他浑身乏力。

他被扛上台阶。祭司跟在后面，其他人尾行其后，守卫拿着宝剑、相位枪，还有其他Jim未曾见过的武器。Jim被带至空地的最高处，整个室内的中央。他就在几束微弱的阳光下，与室外形成鲜明对比。但即使是当前这暗淡的光线，也让他的眼睛承受不了。他蜷缩着转开头去，贴近笼底。突然间他听到笼子打开了。地面上发出叮当声——他似乎感受到钥匙放到了地上。Jim盯着仍然关着的门，深深吸入一口气，肾上腺素冲刷着他的身体，耳边一片轰鸣声。

要是他没被绑住，他就会夺门而出。他会和他们战斗，所有的人，年轻的守卫，年老体衰的祭司，冲出去奋战。但是取而代之的是，他维持着毫无生机的姿势。他甚至都没抬头看一眼。他能听到所有的脚步声都走远了。离开了。他们把他丢在山巅，困在这里，任他死在古老的黑暗里。这…不是他  
想过的结局。

这比他能承受的更甚。他倚靠着笼子边缘，不想丢脸地因体重而撑开前门。他们的脚步声似是永久的消失了。这空间比他家拥有的农场和所有的土地加起来还广阔。

Jim心中的一部分知道，他永远也见不到他家的农场了。他甚至不知道还有没有机会再次见到地球的阳光。这想法让他的喉咙收紧了，他的心脏是如此疼痛。光线随着大门再次紧闭而消失，而Jim正准备哭出来。绝望，挫败。他告诉自己，在这世上Jim决不能容忍的，就是无能为力。

大门关上了。他们都走了。他被锁在里面了。Jim现在比无能为力更无助了。一瞬间，他的呼吸好像失控了。他几乎是过度呼吸了。他强迫自己克制住。太黑暗了。他抬头往上看，凝视着空间的顶部在难以企及的高度上的裂缝。天空离他可怕的遥远。他低下头疯狂地撕扯身上的束缚。他咆哮着撕扯得更狠了，更用力了。很痛。但他不在乎，拖拽着想要伸到背后摸上项圈。他想要取下来，想要解开束缚，想要脱下这愚蠢的长袍。他感觉像是什么情妇，或是被拍卖掉的艺妓，这并非他的真实样貌。他徒劳地抓着喉咙，尖叫着，没人回应，极度的痛苦撕裂了他。声音回响着。自己的声音让他觉得如此的孤单。

他跌落在地，精疲力竭，想着也许他会在大使的儿子找到他之前就死在此处。

过了一会儿，他摇晃着起身，他挣扎着，舔了舔唇。他确实正处于极端恶劣的情况下，他告诉自己，但这并非真的。他不是…他不会让他们得逞。他试着平静下来。他再次伸展了脖颈，试着感受项圈的轮廓，想办法解开。

他忙着挣扎，没有听到脚步声，直到那人已经靠近他了。突然之间——轻柔的脚步落在台阶上，他猛地转过头。他眯着眼看向黑暗之中，只看见黑色，丰满的黑色，慢慢上升的厚重而有光泽的头发，长直而完美，就像每个Jim见过的该死的瓦肯人一样。

尖耳朵显现出来，更多的脚步逐渐靠近。瓦肯人走近了，Jim瞪着他。

这瓦肯人，和他一样，身着长而华丽的深蓝色长袍。织物包裹住他的肩头，敞开着，从中间系紧。瓦肯人赤脚走上最后一步台阶。他停在平台上，打量着Jim。而他隐于阴暗中，Jim瞧不清楚，但是他看上去毫无表情，不露感情，内心呆滞正如其他人一般。Jim宁愿成为克林贡的婊子，宁愿死去。

他咬牙切齿地瞪着瓦肯人。瓦肯人走得更近了。他缓缓靠近关住Jim的笼子，从容不迫。Jim不知道是叫他滚开还是接着撕扯身上的束缚。当瓦肯人最终靠近笼子，他跪在门前，苍白的躯体蕴含着优雅。他长长的手指勾起钥匙。

瓦肯人以相同的缓慢速度打开了门。当他进入笼子，他的手小心地伸出，像是对待受惊的动物一般。Jim本能地往后退开，完全是下意识的。但是笼中空间不大，瓦肯人只是往里深入。他的手指描摹着Jim颈部的曲线。Jim低声咆哮着，他让瓦肯人触碰他，轻柔地解开捆绑。瓦肯人拿走了项圈，皮带还缠绕在上面，Jim的手臂垂下，疼痛得近乎麻痹。

Jim还是盯着瓦肯人，即使是后者伸出手来的时候。

他待在笼子里拒绝握上去。他发出嘶哑的声音，坚定地回响在这令人厌恶的空间里：“我不是任何人的奴隶。”

瓦肯人挑了挑眉。他的声音低沉而平滑，安静地告诉Jim：“不。…你是祭品。”


	3. Chapter 3

山间的通道和入口一样的华丽壮观。大部分都是纯黑色的，其它的不过是折射了光影的碎片罢了。而他们正行于空荡但又诡异的某条道路上。空气厚重而潮湿，脚底踏上的石头表面愈显冰冷。他的长袍拖拽在身后，跟随在瓦肯人模糊的身形之后，步伐稳健地穿过黑暗。在长时间被迫跪下之后，Jim的双腿疼痛难忍，但他拒绝显露一丝一毫的脆弱。

在通道的尽头，瓦肯人转身问道：“你叫什么名字？”他暗色的眼睛不如他父亲那般残忍。但不论如何他们都是瓦肯人。

Jim越过他进入顶部有穹顶的圆形密室。地面被厚重的皮毛覆盖，棕色和奶油色交错。他们头顶倾斜而下的光线正在消退：也许过不了多久星星的光亮就会取而代之了。Jim让他的双脚沉入人造皮毛里，脚趾感受着滑过皮肤表面的那令人愉悦的质感。比链条好太多了。他转身看向瓦肯人，思考着隐瞒姓名的可能性。

但是思绪所及并没有任何益处，于是Jim终于声线紧绷地说道：“Jim。Jim Kirk。”因为名字听起来是自由人才会有的，而奴隶没有。

瓦肯人点了点头以示回应。Jim开口问道：“你呢？”

“我是Spock。”

“Spock，”Jim重复道。这名字划过他唇舌上的感觉如此怪异，一如其他的瓦肯名字一样。Jim警惕地盯着他，试水道：“你父亲是混蛋。”

Spock挑了挑眉，但未置一词。

他越过Jim，踏上地毯，径自走向角落的一处窄小的突起石块旁。他弯腰捞起两个大碗，而Jim并未注意到。他回来时两碗都已经装满。碗都是由木材打造，表面光滑但是样式简洁，底浅口大。一只装了水，另一只装着水果，有些Jim能认出来，另一些则不然。Jim看向那两只碗，又看向Spock。和Jim熟悉的合成食品截然不同。

他环顾四周，这里和他习惯的事物大相径庭。Spock还没解释为何他们会在这座神殿中。他看向地面伸出手指，声音介于困惑和苦涩：“这是我的卧室吗？”

“这是我睡觉之处。”Spock简单地回答道。Jim只是盯着他——难道瓦肯人也会行使如此野蛮落后的方式吗？——Spock问道：“你饿了吗？”

Jim内心充满了渴望。他的嘴唇干涸，但当他接过碗时心中仍存疑虑。Spock的双手垂下，并无一丝胁迫。Jim抱着碗往后退了几米。接着他坐下来，把碗放到双膝上，举起水碗举到唇边。他太渴了，连水里可能染毒都无暇关心了——反正死掉也比成为Spock的附属品要好。Spock看了他一会儿，然后往里走向毛毯上坐下。

他双腿盘坐，只是看着Jim狼吞虎咽。水流下他的嘴角，滑过下颌，脖颈，但他才不在乎。接着他几乎呛到自己，以至于不得不突然停下。能再次喝到水真好。他想着是否应该细嚼慢咽，如果还有更多食物的话。当他看向Spock，后者回应道：“还有更多。”就好像他透过双眼读到Jim所思所想。Jim已经累到没心思担心那个了。

他放下碗伸向水果。他想转过脸来着，但是Spock正盯着他，他就是没法转开。他从碗里捡出苹果，牙齿沉入表面——眼睛因为狂喜而闭上。真是太久了。感觉好几天都没吃饭了，但是他并不知道确切的时间。苹果的内里比较奇怪，苦乐参半——瓦肯和地球的杂交种，不如来自自家农场的。但没关系。果汁流下嘴唇，他停下来用袖管擦了擦。但是又咬了几口后他放弃擦嘴了；他的嘴唇注定要沾染蜜汁，而他只想继续吃。

他吃掉两个苹果，一根香蕉，还有尝起来介于李子和柠檬之间的圆形果子。他把果核和果皮留在碗中，喝了更多的水。他忘记看向Spock了，忘记打量他的捕猎者了。他不再精疲力竭，饥肠辘辘，充斥全身的只有满足。当他吃完之后，再次擦了嘴，才看向瓦肯人，而Spock已经不再盯着他看了。

Spock躺在那边，背对着Jim。他的长袍滑下肩头，呼吸平稳，吞吐着相同分量的空气。Jim不知他是否睡着了。

Jim…不知道该做什么。

他心中的一部分想要起身逃跑——这里绝对有路可逃，而且尽头还不会有十名瓦肯人把守的那种。但是他心中更明智的那部分知道，这里就是绝境，无路可逃。瓦肯人才不会干百密一疏的事。这可是山里。即使有道路通往山外，他也找不到。而且很快就会天黑了，周围也是同样的黑暗。他能以虚弱的状态冲破黑暗，穿过迷宫吗？更别提他还手无寸铁了。太傻了，他心里剩余的部分不堪重负到无力关心了。

把碗放到一边后，Jim下意识地爬向瓦肯人。也许他能趁着Spock睡着杀了他——用皮毛勒死他或者直接掐死他。看起来行不通。这样的话Jim就会独自一人了。但是他至少会感觉到片刻的自由。他望向Spock的后背，思考着他是否要杀死睡梦中的陌生人。

他知道他不会这么做。也许他需要深究原因，但他已经有答案了。他被抓了；其他的事还重要吗？他盯着Spock叹了口气，跌至地板上。

他躺在他的那一边，观察着Spock缓慢的呼吸。他们的长袍如此相似，只是一件是金色，另一件是蓝色。看上去不是玩奴隶和主人那一套的。但是Jim又知道些什么呢？他心中的某一部分想要摆脱这一身长袍。但光裸着躺在Spock身边感觉像是投降。就好像他要献上自己，很明显他才不呢。

他埋在皮毛里伸了个懒腰。如此温暖，舒适，柔软。他翻身躺着，但是他仍转向Spock的方向盯着瓦肯人的后脑勺。他不得不承认，Spock很英俊。而这意味着：Jim因为瓦肯人的容貌——压迫者的外表——而有所动容。但是没关系。再帅的捕猎者那也是捕猎者。而Jim才不是任何人的祭品。

Jim盯着Spock直到入睡，但是Spock从未转身。


	4. Chapter 4

翌日清晨，Jim醒来时记忆朦胧，感觉到身下并非他自己的床。以前他曾睡在小牢房里，但是这里不是他熟悉的冰冷而坚硬的地板。他感觉到丰富的皮毛，温暖又昂贵，柔软的织物擦过皮肤。光线从高处精心雕琢的屋顶间的缝隙倾斜而下，昏暗而美丽。当Jim看向Spock的后背，突然间记忆就涌上心头。

他趟在临时之榻上呼出一口气，额前的短发影响了他。Spock还躺在相同的位置，金色的光晕笼罩着他。长直无瑕的头发，尖尖的耳朵，蓝色的长袍滑下一侧肩头。Jim想要伸懒腰。他靠得太近了。如果完全伸展开，他就会触碰到Spock的后背。

相反，他蜷缩着待在原地，仍然头晕，呼吸沉重。他盯着Spock的睡颜，听着他的呼吸声穿过清晨。

最终，Spock动了。Jim闭上眼装睡，他听见Spock吸入一口气，听见Spock伸展开来，听见摩擦织物的沙沙声。他悄悄睁开一眼偷看着：Spock背躺着，双眼紧闭，身体拱起就像一只猫。接着他似乎想要侧身，于是Jim立马闭上眼睛。

更多移动声。踏在毛绒地板上的脚步声虽难以辨认，但是Jim竭尽全力聆听着。直到听见Spock后退，他认为安全了才再次睁开眼。他正好瞥见Spock悄悄穿过岩石上的裂缝，其后是半掩的走廊。Jim慢慢坐起身，咽下哈欠。

他很渴，而且充满尿意。他想吃更多的食物，还想换衣服，但是又没有其他衣服可穿。他捡起昨天剩下的半碗水果。看上去还不错。所以Jim咬了一口像是梨的水果，让果汁平息他的口渴。在觉察到远离皮毛的洞穴边缘有一处裂缝之后，他就尿上面了，内心划过不成熟地窃喜，就因为他能在神殿里肆意妄为。但是Spock又没告诉他还能去哪里，所以尿在这儿不能怪他啊。

等一身轻松之后，他又趟回了皮毛上。他发觉睡过的地方半塌下去，还略带温热，就在Spock模糊的身形旁。他在上面伸展着身体，几乎又睡过去了。但是…还有什么困扰着他。昨天他还心怀抵抗。现在是，永远都会是。但是他需要答案。

所以他追寻着Spock的足迹走进洞穴之中。这只是个粗糙的走廊而已，窄小，暗淡。Jim摸索着，双手划过两边的墙壁。他的脚步尤其小心，地面虽然光滑但是并不平整，某些地方尤为难行。他感觉自己像是在朝下走，但是也不确定。

走廊的尽头连接着另一广阔的空间，精雕细琢。一组台阶通向喷泉：一池清水的中央是奇特而抽象的雕塑。墙边的石板上书瓦肯文字，石间隐约还有绿色植物。古怪的白色花朵于黑暗中破土而出。几丝光亮从顶上的裂口中流泻而下，射向喷泉的水柱之上。

Spock坐在边缘，他的双脚漫无目的地悬在水面上。他看向入口，但并未呼喊Jim的名字。他们之间的距离过于遥远。Jim也没有开口。

他走出走廊，径直去向喷泉，试着全盘接受它，却失败了。某些方面来说，喷泉确实很美。令人惊叹。但从另一个角度来看，它又是令人恐惧的，空灵而黑暗，如此寂寥。当Jim登上台阶，他发现水里竟然有鱼，生命顽强的小东西。竟然还有其他生物存活于此的感觉如此怪异。当他看向Spock，心里甚至无法涌起面对瓦肯人的时候时常出现的愤怒。

他坐在Spock身边，但是没有去触碰泉水。他轻声开口，避免回音：“你在这里做什么？”Spock微微歪着头，双眼滑向别处，张开嘴却并没有回答。就好像他不知如何回答。过了一会儿，Jim又扔出另一个问题：“你在这儿呆了多久了？”

Spock看向Jim说道：“我不记得了。”

瓦肯人不会说谎。这句常识浮上Jim的心头，但他还是探寻着Spock的双眼，里面没有欺骗的成分。凑近了看，Spock的脸颊瘦削而棱角分明，体格健美。弯唇，长睫毛，还有深邃的眼神，倾斜的眉毛，他的肤色更苍白，略带黄色，但也许是光亮赋予的黄色。他什么也没说。Jim简洁地问道：“为什么？”

起初，Jim以为Spock没听明白。Spock看向水中穿梭的小鱼，双脚划过水面。接着他开口了，缓慢而深沉，就像在解释什么早已放弃的事物：“我…我从生物学上来讲是个错误。”Jim眯眼看向他，并没有明白。Spock接着说道：“我并非瓦肯，也不是人类。耻辱的血统甚至不能公之于众。我存在的唯一意义就是证明了某些事于我族人中是不被允许的。”在说话途中，他没有看向Jim，语调也没有起伏。但是Jim…

Jim愣了：“太荒唐了！”他嘴角溢出的笑并非是出于幽默。Spock瞥向他。Jim更改了措辞，因为Spock没有听懂：“他们把你锁在这里是因为…因为你是混血？”

但是Spock点了点头：这动作确实让他看上去有一丝人类气息。突然之间，所有关于他的认识似乎都改变了。Jim甚至不知该说些什么了。

Jim移开眼神舔了舔嘴唇。他看到水面上自己的倒影——汗流浃背，乱糟糟的一团。他伸手陷入头发里。

Spock的反应却是从容而冷静的。他从水里看见Spock又开了口：“这样最好。我不能污染瓦肯血统，也不会污染其他人。”

“你父亲，”Jim低声抱怨着，但没有说下去。操了人类。养大了他。这是唯一的解释。他觉得恶心。瓦肯人也许是独裁者，但是他们不杀生，而且，他本来还以为他们不会强奸。他想象不出会有人类愿意和瓦肯人睡…生下瓦肯宝宝。这让他对Spock的想法…有了改变。他换了个说法：“把你留在这里？”

“感情用事的错误。”Spock的语气就像是承认事实，“更有逻辑的做法无疑是杀了我。”

Jim…Jim无话可说。他曲起一条腿，放下胳膊肘，又捋了一把头发，看向水面。父亲把儿子锁在山里的念头真是…他觉得难以想象。他永远也弄不懂瓦肯人。Spock看向身旁的他，开口说道：“我很抱歉把你卷进来。”

Jim苦涩地笑了：“不是你的错。”又一次舔了舔嘴唇，“操，完全…不是你的错。”扫了一眼身侧，他补充道，“你和我一样，都是受害者。”

Spock好奇地看向他。他本不应该明白如何读懂Spock的表情，但他就是可以看出Spock从没这样想过，即使被这样对待。

呼出一口气，Jim换了个姿势。他扯了一下长袍，脚趾沉入池水里——冰凉的清水让他暗自松了口气，虽然酷热的温度并非是压在他心头的原因。他头上的血管砰砰直跳。询问他的角色显得不再那么重要了——和Spock的人生相比而言。但是，他还是想要答案：“…我是什么的祭品？”

Spock没有立即回答。

池中的小鱼，偶尔游过Spock的双脚，但是它们却绕过了Jim。就像Spock的身体是它们早已熟悉了的。Jim感觉他好像是在打扰这里的平静，但是他没有离开。如果他和Spock不缺食物和水源，他们就能存活下去，即使没有阳光。Jim想要的总是比存活更多，但至少他们还活着。

最终，Spock问道：“你听说过pon farr吗？”他垂下眼帘。

Jim的血液似乎都冻住了。他的身体立即紧绷起来。他当然知道。他不应该知道的——他注意到一向禁欲的执法瓦肯人会突然发疯，消失几天，再回来时都已经链接了。他听说过关于这些没有及时上报的恐怖故事，但当然了，最终总会被描述成瓦肯人自己的问题…直到他们折断或者痛击某个人类的脑壳。他咬牙切齿，知道这不是Spock的错，但还是想说，他不会同意的。

他还没有回答，Spock接着说：“我的时间快到了，到时我会失去理智。他们也知道。他们…他们肯定我能用你满足我自己。”

“而不是某个瓦肯女人。”Jim啐出口。他没有看向Spock，只是盯着自己的脚。

“没有哪个女人应该承受我肮脏的血统。你也不应该，但是在他们眼里，你的看法无足轻重。他们给我人类男性，所以我就不会生育。又可防止我在疯狂中逃跑，避免我脏污的血统造成混乱。”

Jim感到难受，为Spock感到难受，但他仍咆哮着说道：“我不会当你的婊子。”因为他不是。也不会。他摇了摇头，狠狠踢着池水，毫无用处地宣泄着内心的暴力，溅起的水花打湿了他们的长袍。从逻辑的角度来说，Jim明白瓦肯人的力量和侵略性都有些什么能耐。他不能成为他们的受害者。他看向Spock，后者也看着他。Spock的表情平静，但如果说还有一丝感情的话，那绝对是悲伤无疑。

他以同样平稳的语调告诉Jim：“我已经下定决心。当我的时间到来之时，我会接受我的命运。”

Jim瞠目结舌。要是这句话的意思和他想的一样的话…

Spock解释道：“你把我锁在笼子里，让我死去。”


	5. Chapter 5

神殿中还散落有其他的喷泉，和最初Jim发现Spock的喷泉类似，只是更大更深，也没有鱼。这里还有很多洞穴等待探索。Jim发现他总是跟着Spock，反过来说Spock也跟着他。这里太空旷了，很容易就产生孤独之感。Jim告诉自己，他只是因为不熟悉这里才会这样做，但其实他也知道还有更深层的原因。

早上醒来，他首先去了更大的喷泉，Spock自然而然地跟着他，手里还捧着装着新鲜水果和清水的碗，一定是他在Jim熟睡的时候取来的。他还拿着一本陈旧得快要散架的书。Jim不知道他从哪里得来的，也懒得问。反正他也没学过瓦肯语。Spock一定需要这些书来打发时间，每一天。虽然在Jim看来，这里的光线太暗不适合阅读。也许他也没其他事能做。

他们没有再提到pon farr。Jim不能见死不救，但是他也不能因为陌生人的需求就去当婊子。这些想法让Jim陷入了死循环，愁眉不展。所以他就把这些想法放一边了。至少现在没有什么是他能做的。他登上一方水池的台阶，Spock漫步走向一旁放下手里的东西。Jim盘腿而坐，靠着一小块石头，看起来像是多年前从天花板上掉下来的。这里的光线和之前较小的洞穴里差不多。Spock翻开书，柔和的光线滑过他的头发和肩头。他看上去就像是雕像，珍贵而美丽，懒洋洋地。Jim强迫自己看向别处；他不能再陷进去了。

身上的长袍就是麻烦，对他来说毫无意义。而他还穿着长袍的唯一原因就是他只有这一身衣服。但是现在他决定去洗个澡，所以衣服就没用啦。Jim拉下领口，解开腰带，让长袍滑下他的身体。他沉入水池，从眼角看去，Spock没有看向他。至少给了他一点私人空间。自从被扔到这里之后，Spock从没强迫过Jim做任何事。瓦肯人经年累月的压迫还停留在他的脑海，但是Spock…Spock和他们不同，他是特别的。

Spock一动不动，直到Jim双脚浸入水里，微微颤抖着适应水温。水里只是比岸上冷一丁点，没必要穿衣服，但是Jim还是花了一点时间去适应。水池里没有台阶。接着他吸了一口气跳入水中。

后果就是清爽而舒适的池水四下飞溅，毫无疑问打湿了他的长袍。他才不在乎，甚至忍不住微笑。他很久没有机会游泳了，更别说蹲监狱的日子里。但是这座囚笼，他还不得不承认，没那么坏。

起初，Jim就只是踩着水，感觉到熟悉的失重感，令人安心。虽然没有肥皂，他还是搓了澡，感觉似乎搓下了几层的脏污和血迹。喷泉的尽头消失在裂缝中——Jim猜测也许池水流出去了，就像是一条小河，最终到达瀑布或者湖泊之类的；他也不知道，希望流动的池水足以自清。茫然地感到他弄脏了池水，然后才想起来他才不用担心玷污瓦肯神殿呢。

喷泉很大，搓洗后Jim开始游泳了。最后，他潜入水中，浸湿了头发，尽量睁着眼观察池底的裂缝，但是太黑了看不清走向。有时，Jim会去观察某些事物，只是因为探索就是他的天性。但是现在，他还在调整中。

他游回Spock坐着的岸边，饥肠辘辘，他伸向装有水果的碗，不得不抬起身子。水撒得到处都是，还差一点才能碰到，Spock注意到以后把碗往前推了推——Jim轻声道谢，拿起苹果。

他吃的时候还待在水中，双手靠在岸上，双脚踏着水。苹果新鲜多汁，他好奇都是从哪来的——这里肯定有花园之类的。没有阳光，他也不知道这些植物怎么长出来的，但是也没关系。好像也没有其他食物来源，对于人类来说显然不能长久生存，但是他只想沉浸于此时。

Spock在他咀嚼苹果时还在看书，清水冲淡了流下的果汁。反正也没啥好看的，没啥值得关注的。Spock的脸庞温文尔雅，他的眼睛只在掠过页面时移动。Jim含着一大块苹果开口道：“我本来还以为会更糟呢。”

放下书本，Spock看向Jim光裸的身体。虽然Jim大部分掩藏在水下，他还是感觉到了脸颊发热。Spock的眼神没变，他挑了挑眉问道：“什么？”

“在这儿的生活。”Jim握着吃了一半的苹果向四周挥了挥手。“我是说，现在也没多好，但是…我本来还以为会更糟。也许这里比罪犯流放地更好。”

Spock的嘴角抽了一下，他问道：“你来自罪犯流放地？”

“你不会以为他们会给你纯洁又甜蜜的处女吧？”本来Jim想开个玩笑的，但是话一出口，他就后悔了。Spock看起来就不像是能听懂笑话的人，而且那句话就好像在说Spock不应该期待更好的东西似的。摇了摇头，Jim叹了口气纠正道，“对不起，我…我不是从罪犯流放地来的。我来自地球。我…好吧，他们抓到我的时候，我身上有不良记录…”他挑衅地抬起头，但他能看见，能感受到Spock并没有在评判他。

Spock点了点头。一时之间，他似乎要继续读书了，但是他却把书本放到石头上，取了一颗看上去是李子的紫色水果。这还是Jim第一次见到他吃东西，但这也不是他呼吸加快的原因。Jim盯着Spock分开嘴唇，看着他的牙齿沉入果肉中，粉色的舌头舔过汁水。Jim盯着Spock咀嚼，看着他吞咽，喉结上下滚动，又咬下另一口。Jim在发现他目不转睛后，强迫自己看向别处。他总是性欲旺盛，但…现在显然不是时候。不是在这里，和…瓦肯人。他提醒自己：半瓦肯。

他又咬了一口苹果。比Spock咀嚼的声音更响，太响了，突然间他感到难为情。于是他迅速吃完，心不在焉地握着果核。Spock没出声，于是他就扔碗里了。

他在Spock咀嚼时扫过后壁上雕刻的遗迹，但是昏暗的光线不足以看清。他想要感谢Spock提供食物，却开口问道：“你想念阳光吗？”真正的阳光，而不是让一切事物看上去都神秘模糊的阳光碎片。Jim想起了站在他的农场边上，注视着美丽的橙色恒星从地平线上升起，让他的心里隐隐作痛。到底有多少次他看向太阳，耀眼的光芒让他头晕目眩，却总也不长记性？瓦肯人的眼睛也许更厉害，但是他在这里住了太久了，肯定会退化的。这才不是他想见到的。

他叹了口气，沉入池水深处，等待着Spock的回答。沉下后他才能踩着池底休息。最终，Spock像是决定了什么：“想念是不合逻辑的。”

Jim哼了一声，他就知道：“你不需要那么…瓦肯。他们就是把你锁在这里的人啊。”

“他们也是我的族人。”

“我也是啊。”Jim脱口而出，而他说完了才意识到说了什么。这又不意味着什么。如果Spock不想念太阳，Jim也不确定他会去改变Spock的观念。所以他只是叹着气，因为这不是更瓦肯还是更人类的问题：“我们都是受害者。”

Spock看起来很惊讶。他抿唇说道：“我不是受害者。”

“不，你就是。”

Spock轻轻摇了摇头：“因为我，你才会被绑来这里。因此，我是你的捕获者。”

Jim再次哼了一声：“你的逻辑有误。并不是你带我来的。你看起来也没想要我待在这儿。操，要是我现在想逃走，我打赌你也会让我走的。”不知为何，Jim毫不怀疑。

Spock没有否认。他移开眼神，看向水面，又低头看着他的书。他犹豫了一会儿才开口：“我并非…不满你的存在。仅仅是因为这对你来说不公平，也不安全。”看起来他还有更多想说的，但是却停了下来。也许瓦肯人也需要挑选措辞。他暗色的眼睛注视着Jim，解释道：“请别误解，你对我来说并非负担。”

某种程度上，Jim已经知道了。但他还是点了点头。Spock也许在等着他再说点什么，他也没啥好说的了。他的眼睛扫过Spock，他们聊得越多，他就越觉得Spock有魅力了。至少对Jim来说，有吸引力——不是某个他能拥有的人。现在想起来他还是会心痛。Spock的长袍滑下肩头，他的胸膛光滑，其下的肌肉结实。突然间，Spock还穿着衣服的感觉有点奇怪，特别是这件长袍还带有压迫者的特征。如果这里只有他们俩，Jim想着，两个发育完全的人，衣服也没什么必要。

他凝视着Spock的脸庞，一半是询问一半是命令的语气开口道：“加入我。”Spock好奇地看着他。

Spock说道：“我相信我现在不需要洗澡。”

“那就和我一起游泳。”Jim不想说“求你”，但要是有必要的话，他会开口的。反正没必要独自游泳。没必要忽视对方。尤其是他们似乎相处…融洽。此时此处，他们是彼此所能拥有的唯一了。

Spock考虑了一会儿，最终点了点头。他站起身，Jim抬眼看着他。他们也许体型相似，但是此时，Spock看上去更加高大了，富有贵族气息。他开始脱下长袍，比Jim更熟练，更优雅。Jim屏住呼吸，看着每一寸渐渐裸露出的皮肤，苍白无瑕，在Jim以为是粉色的地方却泛着微微的绿。他的腰带解开后，少许的黑色卷毛遮着阴茎，和身体其他部分一样的完美。Jim知道他应该看向别处，知道他不应该盯着看，但他就是停不下来。Spock还没硬，但是Jim内心阴暗的部分知道，这局面很容易就会被改变。

他摇了摇头，Spock在他身边滑入水中，没有像Jim那样激起水花。他低头沉入水面之下，再次抬头时头发贴上他的脸颊，长长的手指刷过刘海，他的肩膀因为水花而闪闪发光。点点水光贴在他的眉毛上，细细流下脸庞，滑过挺翘的鼻子，流过柔软的嘴唇，从下颌上滴落。Jim发觉他的耳朵尤为迷人。他之前从未喜欢过瓦肯人的耳朵，但是他也没机会近距离观察，从没像现在这样，湿漉漉，距离足够近。Jim很容易就能伸手帮助Spock整理黑色的头发。

但是，他却像乖孩子一样等着Spock转身，毫无疑问地英俊迷人，脆弱而赤裸。Jim的人生也不怎么样，但是…总比Spock过得好。

Jim强迫自己开口说话，决定从岸边移开：“游到尽头怎么样？”Spock点了点头，从墙边开始，强有力的滑动溅了Jim满脸的水。

Jim笑着跟在Spock身后。

还差几米才能追上Spock，但是接着他们就平行了，Jim不知道Spock想要对他放水还是啥的。以他们的速度还得游颇远的距离。到达另一条岸边后，Jim破开水面，使劲甩了甩头，溅了Spock一脸水后他笑得更开心了。他喘着气问道：“再来？”Spock点了点头。

他们从岸边开始，转身游往对岸。Jim竞争的天性爆发，于是他突然施力，想要赢过生理上更优越的人，但是没关系，他已经下定决心要赢。他以毫厘之差抢先到达，再次探出水面，因为胜利而笑逐颜开。Spock瞪着他，理所当然地，没有笑。Jim不确定他是否见过任何瓦肯人笑过。

他更在意Spock会不会笑。但他也没指望过一轮游泳就打破某个一生都处于孤寂中的人的想法…也不是说他正在尽力打破，但是…

再次沉入水中，Jim叹了口气，漫无目的地踏着水，花了一会儿平复他的心跳。这处喷泉长度正好，Spock也是很好的对手，即使他不知道他们在比赛。下一个呼吸间，Jim朝墙上的雕刻点点头，因为想要说点什么而不是真的好奇而开口：“上面写了什么？”

“瓦肯历史。”Spock告诉他，毫无喘气的迹象，“是很久之前写上去的，瓦肯…有一段黑暗的过去。”

Jim哼了一声——面对瓦肯人的胡言乱语时常有的反应：“他们把与众不同的儿子锁在山里。他们的现在同样黑暗。”

Spock仅仅是看着他。过了一会儿，Jim想着他是否应该停止提及Spock的人生，就好像是在伤口上撒盐。

为了挑开这沉重的话题，他问道：“再来一圈？”


	6. Chapter 6

他们长出了一小茬胡子。Spock从拿到书的那间房间里取来剃刀——陈旧得像是修道士们留下的。或者是留给Spock的；Jim也不知道。他没有开口问。他只是坐在水边，让Spock帮他仔细地剃须。要是最后他死在这里，有没有大胡子根本就不重要，但是Spock刮了他自己的，所以Jim最好也刮了。Jim从没见过哪个瓦肯人留着面部的毛发；他自己才不在意这些。

Spock的手指小心地划过他的脸庞。刀尖很锋利，但是Spock一丝不苟，Jim注视着胡子被Spock一点一点刮去。他的倒影有些模糊，但是透过倒影能看见一些东西。虽然没有肥皂可用，清水也足够了。Spock清理干净后，用手背蹭过Jim的下颌，后者因为这触感而颤抖不已。他轻声问道：“我看起来好些了吗？”

Spock回答道：“你不管怎样都很英俊。”Jim忍住没笑。

他们都刮完胡子后，Spock带着Jim去了花园。Jim轻轻地摸着他光滑的下巴。他们从裂缝中穿出，眼前的景象另Jim吃惊。

他们站在高台上，石阶附于墙上，往下通往田地。整个厅堂的中心被隐秘的农场所覆盖。草地厚实，树木古老而蜿蜒，树叶、花朵洒落其间，还有各种植物点缀着。凌乱而原始，但又是如此的美丽。微弱的光亮投射在层层树叶上的光影显得有些古怪，这样壮观的景象是如何在黑暗中形成的？Jim看不透。他几乎是跑下台阶的，想要感受脚下青草的触感。

他踏上了草地，感觉到潮湿。潮湿，柔软，黏糊，温暖，太棒了。Jim转身等着Spock，后者还在台阶上。当Spock走近后，他们的双手交握在一起。Spock缓缓牵着Jim穿过开阔地。

有些果子暴露在外，而有些果子隐匿树间。当他们走近缠结在一起的灌木丛时，Spock摘下有苹果那么大的蓝色果子，递给了Jim。看上去就像是长得过大的蓝莓。他以微笑答谢，咬了一口果子，立马沉醉在美妙的味道里。尝上去就像是蓝莓，但更甜，更好吃。果皮嵌在牙齿里，他不得不花费数秒用舌头刷过碎屑，舔过嘴唇上的蓝色汁液。Spock在他的身后，吃相显然更得体。

Jim忍不住开口道：“这里就像独属于我们的小小伊甸花园。”Spock好奇地看向他。Jim笑着补充道：“我想你就是我们的夏娃——给了我奇怪的苹果。”

“那并不是苹果。”Jim都能猜到Spock说的。他大笑不止；正期待那样的回答呢。他啃完水果，又舔干净手指，每根手指都舔了个遍。也许他们就不该管劳什子的长袍——他们可能会把果汁溅上去。反正他们又不是没见过对方的裸体，而且这里很暖和；那还有什么必要穿呢？

话又说回来，他们还是得穿的。Spock穿着长袍的样子就已经让他难以移开眼神了。现在Jim已经原谅他了——啊不，要记得没什么原谅不原谅的。作为命中注定安排的陪伴来说，Spock还不坏。Spock刺入Jim的内心，又很快就适应了他，就好像他属于这里似的。他再次朝Jim伸出了手。有点黏黏的，但是Jim的手里也有唾液的黏湿。刹那之间，他陷入了舔干净Spock手指的白日梦中了。

Spock指引着他穿过小道，树木杂乱地盘踞于道路两侧，却又合宜地没挡道。脚下没有小虫，树上也没有，没有动物横冲直撞。Jim对于山间可能有的动物毫无概念。

他问道：“这里有我们能吃的动物吗？”

Spock古怪地瞪了他一眼说道：“瓦肯不食肉。”Jim感到模糊地抱歉，他几乎要开口道歉了，但又闭上了嘴。

小道的尽头是一小片空地，被树木和藤蔓环绕着，一块巨石凑合着可当做长椅。Spock走去坐下，Jim坐在他身边，向后倚靠着舒展开身体。这里充满魔力，但是他忍不住去想象这里沐浴在阳光里的样子。被适当的光亮所点亮，美得夺目。他总是热爱异域风情的。

虽然他从来没这样想过。他想知道Spock还是孩子的时候想要成为什么样的人。但若是他一直都待在这里，也许追求那些不可能的事物就是不合逻辑的吧。想到这些，他感到悲伤更甚。但也许，成长过程中没有失望，痛苦就会少一些。他还小的时候，Jim很快就知道了他想探索宇宙的愿望不会实现了；离开地球的唯一方法就是星联，瓦肯人的协议上写着哪。瓦肯星上倒是有其他飞船会离开——殖民地和科学舰，不是军队，数量也不多——但是他怎样才能到瓦肯去？而且他从来没想过会去。现在么…现实就是这么讽刺；他被困在这里，更不自由了。

他沉溺于回忆中，没有看见Spock的手开始移动，手指轻柔地刷过他的脸庞。当他转过头，那只手已经离开了。有那么一会儿，他们的眼神纠缠在一起。

Spock先移开了眼神，就好像他被抓到了。他吸了一口气开口道：“虽然我仍希望你能重获自由，我…你的存在…令人愉快。”他瞥了Jim一眼，透过瓦肯人厚厚的面具所伪装的平静，他看起来有点害羞，还略带希望。Jim现在能更好地读懂他了。

Jim叹了口气：“这么多年一个人，对你来说一定很艰难。”他伸手覆上Spock的膝盖，挤压着厚重的织物。“我知道你也许不想承认孤独，但是…我不知道。我就做不到。”

“你可以。”Jim挑了挑眉，不知道Spock是从何得知的；Jim一直都是社会动物。Spock坚持说道：“我观察过你，你很坚强。”Jim哼了一声。他没那么坚强。

很难说出口。但是为了Spock，Jim还是说出来了：“某种程度上，我…我很高兴在这里。为了你。”他是说真的。感觉到是时候拿开他的手了，但他没有，反而在Spock的腿上游移。

过了一会儿，Spock的手覆了上来。他轻柔地握住Jim的手指。Jim因为感到太过温暖而苦笑。他看进Spock的眼里，无需多言。他知道要是能离开的话，Spock早离开了。但是他不能，甚至从来没考虑过，知道那是不可能的，所以也就不再奢求了。至少现在是这样的。也许当他还小的时候，还是个孩子的时候，还在进行逻辑训练，他疯狂击打墙壁，渴望着阳光。想像那些情景就已经够心疼了，所以Jim伸出另一只手拥住Spock的后背，用他自己方式讲述：我在这里。

这段时间很完美。Jim开口诱哄着Spock说话。但是不知为何，Spock突然退缩了，他的手撤开，遮住脸。他再次猛烈地畏缩了，眉毛扭结在一起，清晰地显示着痛苦。缩成一团，捂着肚子和头。而Jim不知道该如何是好，想要抱着他。“Spock…”Spock发出嘶嘶痛哼，没有回答。

“Spock？”但是Jim知道了；真相冷冷刺穿他的脊髓。“Pon farr，是吗？”他苦涩地问道，“开始了…”

Spock咆哮道：“离开！”这太不像他了；他总是那么温柔，但是此刻他拿开了抱住头的双手，暗黑的眼里燃着火焰。Jim的呼吸顿住了。“离开！”

Jim楞了一下才说道：“不要。”他不想走。他不能让Spock独自一人面对痛苦——他伸手握住Spock的肩膀，但是Spock猛地推开他的手，把他推倒在地。

“快走！”Spock咆哮道。有那么一会儿，他看上去就像是要跳下石头攻击Jim。Jim知道Spock让他离开是为了保护他。但他不需要，也不会离开——但是Spock又吼道：“离开我！”太吵了，以至于Jim不得不捂住耳朵。

Spock跌在草地上，蜷缩成一团，扭结着发出嘶嘶声，手指抠着地皮，就像是野兽的爪子。Jim后退了一步，但还是不想走。

Spock以头抢地，咆哮道：“走！”回音在洞穴里四处激荡，震耳欲聋，就像是Jim不能违背的命令。他知道现在是私人时刻，也知道自己无能为力。他还是不想走，但他…

他后退踏上小道，走过开阔地登上石阶。站在石阶顶上，他往回看，却看不见树下的Spock。他似乎听到了模糊的呜咽，剧痛的哭泣，但好像是从他的脑袋里传来的，而不是从下方来的。

他畏缩了一下，转身穿过大门。

他靠在另一边，内心唾弃着自己的逃离。他感到从未有过的无助。缓缓滑落，他双手抱膝团成一团坐着，不安地等待Spock回到他身边。

这还是他们第一次分开，而他讨厌这个。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有KS倾向，请注意避雷。

Jim现在都小心翼翼的。他一直观察着Spock。但是Spock身体还挺好的，至少和往常一样平静，正如所有瓦肯人那样藏起弱点。他们一起吃喝玩乐，游泳，平静地躺着，Jim都厌烦他们的长袍了。每当夜幕降临，毛毯上挺热的，他们裸着躺在地板中间有点凹陷的地方。倾斜的角度其实很微小，难以察觉，也不可能让他滑落。可每当他躺在那里，他们就好像被推到一起似的。

天色渐暗，星光必然也暗淡了；只有淡蓝色的光附着于Spock的皮肤上；他躺在他的那一边，后背因为这微弱的光而发亮，和往常一样的美丽。他和Jim一般高，但感觉上更高一点；他更瘦，但仍然健美，身体轻盈，即使在休息时肌肉也紧绷着。Jim只想知道为什么他们睡觉时离得那么远。

Jim想确认Spock是否还醒着，他咕哝道：“Spock？”

Spock瞥了他一眼，眼皮沉重：“Jim。”Jim微笑着回应他，让他安心。Spock似乎也知道，他转过身，黑发和浅棕色的皮毛混杂在一起。Jim试着盯着Spock的后脑勺，别往下看。他想知道Spock是否习惯不睡枕头了，或者说他从来就没有睡过枕头。Jim拿手当枕头。

他可以伸出另一手借给Spock，或者他可以躺在Spock的手臂上，他们的手搭在另一人身上就像是舒适的寝具一样。他觉得会更舒服的，但是Spock似乎没怎么关心过舒适感。

虽然他一直都在照顾Jim。但那不一样。

Spock缓缓滑向他的那一边，眼睛仍然闭着。Jim看向他放松的表情，又看向他胸膛的线条。吸了一口气后，Jim强迫自己闭上眼睛。明天又是崭新的一天。也许他们能找到出口逃走，一起。

过了一会儿，他睁开双眼，有什么发生了。他双眼朦胧地看向Spock，后者的表情紧绷着。他蜷缩起来，抖个不停，开始时只是轻微地摇晃，接着加剧了，前额沾染了汗珠。Jim靠近他伸出手来，Spock翻过身体躺着，身体上拱，分开嘴唇大口喘气，眼睛仍然闭着。剧痛侵蚀着他，双手捂住脸庞。他呜咽着，低泣着，发出一阵可怕的尖叫，而没有人，没有哪个瓦肯人会这样叫。

Jim已经贴近Spock了，坐起身抓住后者的肩膀喊道：“Spock。”

但情况真的不太好。Spock的手指拉扯着他自己的头发，因为Jim的抓握而咆哮出声：“不，别…别碰我…”但是Jim抓得更紧了；他才不会放手。Spock看上去太痛苦了，Jim的嘴唇变干了。他说过不能…但其实他知道他能减轻那疼痛。

因为一股难以言喻的情感，Jim突然有了拥有Spock的想法。他可以先操Spock。他不能当婊子，但要是他用自己方式来做呢？但他也知道行不通的——Pon farr会接管一切，Jim会被瓦肯人的力量撕碎；他的言语在野兽耳朵里丝毫意义也没有。难以想象。无助而又英俊的男人正躺在他的怀里，他俯下身来，手掌擦过Spock的胸膛，拇指轻轻拂过，轻哼出声。他们的嘴唇太近了。也许一个轻吻就能…

但是Spock不想要他，从没以这种方式看过他；Spock对于正在发生的事毫无自控力。所以Jim停止了。他已经听到Spock说“不”了。他得尊重他。他把脸埋入Spock的颈湾，给了他一个笨拙的拥抱。Spock的手臂滑向Jim的后背，紧紧环绕着他，紧握不放。Spock的身体就好像火炉，皮肤缓慢地炙烤着他，但Jim不会放手，如果他能救Spock的话。他抱着一团火热，轻轻拍着Spock的头发，低语道：“嘘，没事了…我在这儿呢…”绝望中他希望这次会和第一次一样；最终会消散。

煎熬的时间逐渐过去，似乎情况有所好转。Spock沉重的呼吸毫不间断，但颤抖减轻了，喘气更像是呼吸了。Spock蹭了蹭Jim，后者试着抱紧他，无声地表达自己的存在。至少这是他现在唯一能做的。

接着他就被推到一边，太突然了，尖叫声都来不及发出。他的背部狠狠撞上地板，Spock翻身过来，正好压在他身上，双腿钳住他，手抓着他的腰部，双脚勾着他的脚踝，胯部正好抵着他。Jim震惊得说不出话来，瞪着他的瓦肯人。

Spock看向Jim。他的眼神划过Jim的每一寸，呼吸再次沉重，但是他看起来并非疯狂，至少没他应该显现出来的那样疯狂。Jim也许可以掀翻他。但Jim静静地躺着，身下的皮毛柔软而温暖，朦胧的光亮投射出银色的光晕，包裹着Spock。僵持中，Jim舔了一下嘴唇，喃喃道：“Spock…”

Spock沉下身体，嘴唇撞上Jim的下颌——他的头部滑向一边，Spock的牙齿刮擦着他的皮肤。Spock的舌头追溯着牙齿的痕迹，柔软而湿润，让Jim颤抖不已——接着Spock的臀部摇晃着蹭着他，他呻吟着，臀部似有自我意识般挤回去，Spock的阴茎蹭着他的硬挺。又一次地翻滚后，他们交缠在一起，紧紧抱着，因为Spock每一次微小的动作而干燥地摩擦着。Jim的眼睛几乎翻上去了， Spock专注于攻击他的脖颈和阴茎简直太过了。在意识中的某一处，他知道他得反抗。但是感觉太棒了。已经太久没有那么英俊的男人把他狠狠钉在床上了，他从没拥有过像Spock这样的人…

Spock的嘴唇执着于他的脸庞的方式是如此的怪异又亲热。从没覆上他的嘴唇，但又流连于他的脸颊，顺着下巴又舔又咬，品尝着他的喉咙，吮吸着他的喉结，而他吞咽得厉害。臀部不停地磨蹭着Jim。他能感受到Spock有多长，有多硬。他就是忍不住；因为刺激而扭动，血液上涌，他勃起了，抽动着撞向Spock，因为摩擦而快乐。Spock亲吻着他另一半的脸庞，揉捏着他的圆耳朵，脸颊轻轻蹭着他的脸，深深地呼吸。Jim能闻到Spock，原始的麝香味，掺杂着他们被唤起的欲望。Jim探身向右，他挺起的乳头刷过Spock的。Jim半心半意地想着滑下身体，舔吮Spock的乳头，把它们都吸入嘴里，向Spock展示真正的快乐。但是他被狠狠地按在地上。他想要亲吻Spock的嘴唇，但后者避开了，掌控着一切。Spock像小狗一样舔着Jim的脸。他因为这淫秽的愉悦而颤抖。他可以习惯Spock这样做。

他立马就感到了不安。这不是真正的Spock。他试着咕哝道：“Spock，停——”但是他被另一声呻吟打断了，Spock停下了其他动作，只是摩擦着彼此，紧密的连接。Spock施力抬起他的下巴，让Jim不得不后仰，后脑勺沉入皮毛之间，就像他的身体那样。Spock手指施加的力量难以置信——Jim知道即使他想要动，那也动不了。他又不是真的想。他因为Spock一次又一次同时摩擦着他们硬挺的阴茎而动情地呻吟着。

Jim承受不了了。他先到达了高潮，还羞耻地哭了出来，在Spock的臂弯中绷紧，他的阴茎夹在他们中间喷发了。很棒，简直太棒了；他的意识陷于空白，放任身体沉入Spock的怀中。Spock停下了在他的脖子上做印记的动作，将他们的前额抵在一起。他们之间有一种连接，Jim说不上来，但绝对是极乐。

Spock不久之后也高潮了。几次狂野地冲刺后，热辣的瓦肯精液沾上Jim的身体。Jim再次颤抖起来，感觉到精液冲上他的腹部，胸膛，一路滑落，黏在皮肤上，让那些不可思议地猛烈的热度再次腾升。Spock的前额抵着Jim，双眼紧闭，全身颤抖得比第一次更厉害了。

突然间，Spock停下来了。

他的双手从Jim身上滑下，无助地倒向一边，低泣着。他还抖着，浑身发烫，又黏又腻。他的眼睛仅仅睁开了一条缝，Jim透过其间看到Spock回来了，在爆发的边缘，发现他自己又一次赤裸着身体了。Jim伸出虚弱的手臂抱住他，想让他知道没事了。

Spock喃喃道：“我很抱歉。”他的头倒向一边，耳朵靠着Jim的胸膛，重复道：“我很抱歉，对不起。”

他像是陷入了魔咒，一遍遍地道歉，依附着Jim乞求着原谅。Jim轻轻拍了他一下，抱着他低声说道：“没关系。”至少还好。（“It’s okay.” Or as okay as it could be.）

“我不应该——我很抱歉——我——”

但是Jim才不需要听到这些：“又不是你的错。”他知道并非Spock的错。他本来应该发怒的，但…他显然比他应该的更享受。他才该道歉。他也高潮了。相反，他撑着Spock的重量，轻吻着Spock的侧脸，就像是父母安慰着孩子那样。Spock还是颤抖着道歉，但是慢慢地，那些都平息下来，变成了疲倦地低语。

最终，Spock在Jim的怀里睡着了，比Jim曾了解过的更加脆弱，柔软。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有KS倾向，请注意避雷。

早晨醒来后，Jim发现Spock蜷缩在他的怀里，头靠着他的胸膛。半梦半醒间，他让自己沉浸在Spock令人愉快的呼吸节奏中，他的手指轻柔地划过Spock的头发。精液仍黏在他们身上，但是Jim毫不在意。清晨的光线有些暗淡，也很暖和，Jim都快迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。但是他坚持着，至少保持一丝清醒，因为Spock随时都有可能需要他。

半小时后Spock转醒了，疲倦地伸展开身体。Jim不得不放开他。他喃喃道：“睡得好吗？”

Spock看向他，眼中立即闪烁着悲伤，嘴唇扭曲着。他重复着说过无数次的话语：“我很抱歉。”

Jim翻了个白眼说道：“停下来。又不是你的错，而且我很好。”

“尽管如此，我…”

“Spock，停下来。”

所以Spock闭上了嘴。他的眼睛还是透露了未说出口的话语。Jim忍不了了，跳下了他们的床。

昨天分享的水果还留有一些，于是他们各自安静地坐在皮毛上吃了水果。他们甚至懒得穿上长袍，也没有提及腹部黏黏的、干掉后的一团糟。他们坐在洞穴里，啃着水果，喝着水，伸展着身子，盯着对方，最终Jim开口道：“我们该去洗洗了。”Spock只是点了点头，所以Jim伸手握住了Spock的手。

他现在已经认得路了；他总是方向感很好。他指引着Spock走向其中一座喷泉，那座流水缓慢的超大喷泉，相比上次游泳，他轻柔地滑入水中。Spock优雅地跟随着他，两个人都沉入凉爽的水里，踩水而行。Jim用手擦着胸前，又伸向Spock，擦洗着他昨晚搞出来的脏乱。Spock深吸一口气，但没有躲开。Jim的援助推着他后退，最后抵上喷泉的边缘，让他踮脚站着。Jim也是一样，他全部的注意力都放在清洁Spock的胸前了。终于清洗净了，Jim用手掌抚摸着Spock的肚脐，五指张开缓缓环绕着抚弄。Spock颤抖着看向一边。Jim的手指逗留了太长时间，才伸回擦洗自己，希望Spock也能帮帮他。

他没有凑得更近。Spock也没动，他背部靠着墙，头部堪堪浮出水面。流水很清澈，但因为昏暗的光而难以看透。Jim清理干净以后，他微笑着说道：“你看吧，完好无损。”

Spock轻声回复道：“我很抱歉。”Jim叹了口气，他的肩膀猛地塌下，凝视着Spock，想要说服后者无须如此。

湿漉漉的手掌擦过头发，Jim抱怨道：“都是他们对你做了那么残忍的事。我不知道你怎么就不明白。”

Spock毫不犹豫地开口，就好像他在背诵文案一般：“为了他人安全，这样做是必要的。”

“好吧，但是不公平呀。你至少应该有权利选择你想要的人。”说话间他站得离Spock更近了。不知道为何，他就是控制不住侵入Spock的私人空间，虽然正谈论着Spock应该有选择权。流水能冲洗掉他们身上干掉的精液的麝香味，但对于Spock的气味无可奈何。水里的倒影折射着微光，让Spock笼罩在缥缈的光线里。

Spock没有回答。他的下嘴唇紧绷着，接着心不在焉地舔了舔嘴唇——Jim很确定这是只有在Pon Farr期间才会有的习惯。Jim内心的一部分知道，自己正做的并不公平——他在另一个陷于欲望过载的男人面前推挤自己。但他就是无法自拔。

Spock歪了歪头，睫毛半掩。过了一秒，他分开了嘴唇，闭上了眼睛，向前倾斜。那就是了，Jim过于热情地推挤回去。

他猛地抽出双手，水花溅到他们的下巴上。Jim捧着Spock的后脑勺，把他拉近吻上去，嘴唇紧紧压迫着后者。Spock的嘴唇柔软，湿润，温暖，正如Jim了解的那样，却比他想象过的更美好，正是他昨夜想要的，也是如今想要的。他凑过去时感到飘飘欲仙：像是蝴蝶在飘舞。他知道自己表现得太迫不及待了，但他不在乎。

也许Spock的症状传染给了他。也许他还真是朋友们称呼他的那种婊子。也许他看见了美好的事情——Spock试探性地亲吻着他，小心翼翼，同时又不容拒绝。Spock伸手托着Jim的手臂，抓得太紧了。

Jim发出尖锐地撕声分开他们，Spock立即低语道：“抱歉，对不起。”他亲吻了Jim的脸颊，接着猛地后退。他僵硬地站着。Jim的手掌还放在Spock的后脑勺上，他轻轻拍着以示安慰。

Spock的眼睛紧紧闭上了。他咆哮着，苦涩又刺耳：“我太想要你了，但是我…我不希望伤害你…”

“你没有伤害我。”Jim坚持道，即使Spock紧握的刺痛感还留在皮肤上。他的脉搏加快了，既是因为告白，也是由于亲吻。“Spock，你说过我很强壮——我受得了。”

Spock猛地摇了摇头：“我…我抑制不了…”

Jim伸出另一只手，抚摸上Spock的脸庞，湿润的拇指带着水滴擦过他的脸颊。“那就别抑制了。就因为那些混球把我们关在这里，又不是说我们不能利用这一点。Spock，我很乐意。”他因为话语里的深意而惊讶。Spock到底是真心还是假意，Jim不知道，但他知道如果不这么做，Spock就会死去。而且…而且他不确定之前他是怎么想的，但是现在他就是做不到让Spock死去。即使没感受到他们之间奇异的、灼烧着的连接，他也会妥协，让Spock活下来。但是Spock的双手却从他的腰间滑落，推开了他。

Spock盯着他，呼吸沉重，开口说道：“我们快没时间了。明天，你必须把我锁在笼子里。”

他不想。“Spock，我不能——”

“你必须这样做。”

Jim摇了摇头：“不，我不能判你死刑。”

“那你会让我陷入长达一生的悲痛中。”Spock嘶声说道，突然间那么凶狠，吓得Jim往后退了一步。“你是人类；你不明白。它会剥离真实的我。带来的羞耻比我能忍受的更甚。我会伤害你。我肯定会的。这样的想法会摧毁我——知晓我对你的伤害会让我无法存活。”他一边说着，一边往前走，直到Jim变成了那个被抵上墙边的人，听着Spock说出比平时更多的话。“你说你很乐意，但是你知道你到底同意了些什么吗？链接是持续一生的。你我之间的链接是永久的，包括你的余生。你会和一个瓦肯人链接。不论何时你看向我，你都能见到你的捕猎者的脸，强奸你的人。就是这个人抢走了你的自由…”

Jim深吸一口气：“不——”

但是Spock否决道：“是的，Jim。你必须为我这样做。如果你真的关心我，你就不会允许我堕落。”Jim想要开口，但是Spock接着说道：“你没有选择。这是我的身体，我的意志。”Jim的心沉入海底——他无法否认。“你一定要向我保证，时候到来时，你会把我锁住。”

Jim不想承诺。他看向一边，水花拍打着石墙，而不是盯着Spock糟糕的脸色。Jim咬紧牙齿，呼吸冷静下来。他没有理由让别人去死，尤其是他能做些什么阻止这一切。但是…如果Spock不愿意，他的顺从就毫无意义。他讨厌失去，讨厌选择权并不在他手里。

他真心难以忍受瓦肯人的固执。有那么一会儿，他幼稚地想到Spock也许是对的，和瓦肯人一辈子链接在一起。但那些想法很快就溜走了，揶揄Spock让他感到很傻。和Spock结合的想法已经不那么让他惊慌了。

Spock重复道，他的声音轻柔而近乎乞求：“Jim，求你了。”

Jim狠狠闭上眼。他垂下头，下颌浸入水中，试着逃避现实。水花拍上他的脸颊。

“Jim，答应我。”

Jim最终咬牙说道：“我保证。”光是说出来就几乎要杀了他了。他想收回所说的话，但内心却知道收不回来了。

Spock似乎突然就放心了，好像卸下了肩上沉重的负担。

而那些负担刚刚压在了Jim身上。


	9. Chapter 9

今天过得很艰难。

不是阳光唤醒Jim的，不是自然醒，也不是饥饿或者口渴唤醒他的。而是强壮的手臂环绕着他的腹部，牙齿擦过他耳朵敏感的皮肤，温暖的身体紧紧贴着他的后背。Spock缠绕着他，完美地相配，抱着他就好像他们是激动的新婚夫夫一样。

起初，透过朦胧的睡意，Jim感到很愉悦。他已经半硬了，而瓦肯人长而粗大的阴茎挤进了他的臀瓣之间摩擦着，这样的刺激让情况更好了也更坏了，让Jim向后更加靠向触摸，让他懒洋洋地低吟，伸展开身体，融化在Spock温暖又热烈的拥抱中。

但是接着现实缓缓浮现，在他腹部纠结。他做过承诺。而且这不是真正的Spock。看上去，从内而外感觉上都像是Spock，但就是不包含他的自由意志。这就是其间明显的区别。Jim叹了口气，拉扯着眼前的一小块皮毛。

他伸出一只手抓着Spock的屁股，喃喃道：“Spock，停下。”

Spock咆哮了一声，啃咬着他的耳朵，更加用力地刺入他的臀部；Jim大口喘着气。也许是他自己意志不坚定让Spock停下来更困难了。Spock张开手划过他的腹部，手指分开覆上他的阴茎，Spock在他身后再次发情时握住了他。Jim死死抑制着快要冲出喉咙的尖叫。Spock往下又咬又吻他的脖子，间或停下来又舔又吸的。Spock的另一只手划上他的胸膛，开始拉扯他的乳头，轻柔地、带着挑逗地触摸着，接着猛地扯了一下，让他呻吟出声。Spock上下爱抚着他，触碰着他的喉咙，大腿，又回到乳头和胯部，毫不留情又饥渴难耐。Jim模糊地感觉到自己就像是某个野蛮人盘里无助的动物。

接着，他被翻了个身，腹部朝下，脸被按到地上。Spock粗鲁地把他拉成拱形。Jim内心的一部分想要向后依偎进Spock怀里，抓住后者的面颊，邀请Spock硬挺的阴茎填满他的小洞。但是心中的另一部分知道他不能这样做。由不得他。他的阴茎和大脑正在斗争，而Spock把他拆吃入腹。最终他往后靠去，盲目地抓住Spock的臀部，不停地在皮毛上不知羞耻地摩擦着自己，他喘着粗气开口道，“Spock…Spock…不要…”再往下点，男孩。就像命令一条狗那样。Spock的嘴唇仍然停留在他的后颈上。

Spock低下头，让他们的面颊贴在一起。Jim按压了回去。有时，他觉得Spock也许能通过他们的头骨感觉到他，包括现在。晨曦中，有某种说不清道不明的亲密感在他们身上传递。他想要乞求Spock要了他，让一切立刻结束，但是他也不想让Spock做他不想做的事。Jim能做的只是一声疲软的“我在这里…”在这里为了Spock，不论何时Spock需要他。

他不清楚他到底希望怎样的结局。Spock动作了一阵，最终一剂猛烈地冲刺让Jim呻吟得太大声，“你必须现在就把我关进笼子里。”他突然翻身离开，独留Jim的后背空虚而寒冷。

Jim楞了一会儿才回过神来。接着他也翻过身，啄吻着Spock的脸颊，强迫自己低语道，“好吧。”他带着自私，支吾着加了一句，“但是如果你改变主意了，我——”

“现在。”Spock咆哮道。Jim知道没有争论的余地了。

他们已经习惯裸着了，但是Spock还是找到了他的长袍，熟练地穿上了。Jim没有错过Spock系上腰带时颤抖的双手。他很快穿上自己的长袍，走过去帮助Spock。他尽量别去看Spock的脸——太诱人了。Spock偷了个吻；Jim屈服了——接着Spock猛地抽离自己，鼻孔往外喷着气。他们没剩多少水果了，但是Jim让Spock喝了点水缓解了一点，紧紧握着后者的手保证会带来食物。Spock分开嘴唇，Jim知道他想说什么：没必要喂养濒死之人。但是Jim不会同意的。他会想到其他办法的，要是他必须，他会…他会的…

Jim指引着Spock来到中央大厅，最开始他就是被扔在那儿的，那个巨大的空旷之地，充满着痛苦，改变了他的一生。他必须引导着Spock，因为后者的脚步已经变得虚浮而困难。他们应该把笼子抬进来点的。他自己搬不动，而现在说什么都晚了。但他们应该事先考虑到的，合力把笼子搬到卧室。或者搬到花园里。他们走到台阶上，Jim屏住了呼吸。他不想做这个。

他们一步步登上台阶，Spock走在Jim面前，自己攀登着。他没有回头就开口道：“谢谢你。你可以离开了。”

Jim哼了一声。绝不。他跟着Spock登上台阶，跟着Spock走到笼子旁边，坐在中央昏暗的光线中。钥匙还在地上，光是看过去就要让Jim的幽闭恐惧症爆发了。瓦肯金属制品——他应该拿着它。但是…Jim会紧紧握住钥匙的。

Spock就在他的身后，转身看向他，停顿了一会儿，一时语塞。Jim能从他的脸上看出他想要说些什么的欲望，纯粹的欲望。Jim想要紧紧拥抱他，就好像他值得拥抱一样，但Jim也知道再次靠近太危险了。取而代之的是，他举起手，像他知晓的瓦肯人会做的那样分开手指。

Spock也安静地伸出手，让他们的手紧紧按压在一起。Spock的皮肤太热了，极度兴奋。Jim不知道该说什么。他看向一边。

要是可以的话，他会拖延一辈子的，但这同样不取决于他。Spock的手指划开，留下触碰后迟钝的刺痛。他跪下爬进笼子，双腿盘坐，面对Jim。Spock自己关上笼子，深吸一口气后，比Jim感受到的更坚定地说道，“锁上门，把钥匙放在我找不到的地方。”Jim畏缩了一下，忽略了后半句话。他会自己拿着钥匙的。

地面是人工打磨后的平滑，在他的膝下如此的僵硬，不适感透过他的长袍传来。Jim把钥匙插入锁孔里，转动了它，希望它不会凑效，但事实上钥匙精准地进入了，也有效地锁上了。现在，他把钥匙放进了长袍里，停在了他的腰部，贴在皮肤上靠在腰带之上：冷冷地提醒着他。接着他把头抵上栅栏，手指环绕着它们。这真是太残酷了。

轻柔地吻贴上他的前额，接着停留在他鼻子上。Jim及时抬头迎接最后一个吻，就在他的嘴唇上。他尽力回复着，直到栅栏压住他的面颊，把他们分开。他可以伸出一只手穿过它们，但这就是全部了。他低声向Spock说道，“我就在这儿。”

“Jim。”Spock立即抗议道，但Jim打断了他。

“不要。你让我把你锁住；你不能让我做比这更多的了。我就待在这里。”他伸出一只手握住Spock的膝盖。Spock闭上眼没有反抗。Jim保证道，即使他知道他的言语空洞而无用，而他讨厌这个。“我不会让你死掉的。”

Spock摇着头：“我不会的。我会…试图冥想。”

Jim的笑声很虚弱，毫无逗笑的成分。他早就听说过了。“那从未管用过。”

“据说可以。”

“瓦肯人说过很多事。”Spock抬眼一瞥，他的眼神突然严厉起来，但是Jim没有看向他。他是在瓦肯人压迫下长大的。他也许不如Spock了解Pon Farr那么多，但他知道他绝不是第一个嘲笑以冥想代替的人了。那也许是可能的，但是他只听过失败的例子。

但仍然，他知道Spock需要试一试，妥协地叹了一口气。“抱歉。”他鼓励般地点了点头，虽然自己都没意识到，强迫自己开口道。“祝你好运。”即使瓦肯人不相信这个，Spock也需要试一下。

Spock柔声说道：“你不应该在这里…”

“我不会走的。”他舔了舔嘴唇强硬地重复道。“我不会离开。你睡觉的时候，我就去找点食物和水，但是你醒着的时候，我就在这里。”他的手还留在栅栏里，尽他所能地握住Spock。他哪儿都不去。

Spock最终放弃了。他伸手紧紧握住Jim的手，举起Jim的手腕凑到嘴边。他吻着Jim的手背，就像是从老电影里走出来的绅士那样，然后把Jim的手臂推出栅栏。接着他坐直后整理了自己的长袍，抬起头，姿势似是放松的，闭上眼。Jim安静地坐回，不想要打扰他。

他保持着手臂靠在笼子上的姿势，钥匙尽在掌握。他哪里也不去。


	10. Chapter 10

Jim从花园返回。他以为Spock还在睡梦中。在狭小的笼子里蜷缩着，Spock的头部藏在双臂之下，身体剧烈地颤动着。接着他因痛苦而怒号，即使双臂遮掩了一部分声音，Jim感觉到那声响好像撕裂了他的心脏。

Jim低语道：“Spock。”他一靠近就轻声说着。Spock猛地抬起头，眼睛大张，像猎食者一般专注于Jim，在黑暗中斜眼看向他。他的瞳孔几乎扩张开了，嘴唇因舔舐而湿润。他再次分开嘴唇，喘着粗气。Spock坐起身，长袍散开来，看起来就是一方用旧的织物罢了。Jim跪在笼子前，手里捧着碗。他问道：“你饿了吗？”

Spock点点头吞咽着。看起来他想要咆哮。他的表情明摆着贪婪和渴望。Jim知道Spock想要什么，但他不能给。Jim心里转过这样的念头，如果Spock同意了也许会有帮助——但是他又不会真的同意。每当Jim望进Spock的眼睛，他就知道狂乱已经取而代之了。这样的认知让他胸口发痛。

他还是将一个小小的像李子那样的水果递进了笼子。Spock拿走了水果，但他的手指颤抖得太厉害了，水果掉了下去。他从长袍上捡了起来，又再次抖掉了，而他因为挫折更紧张了——水果迸溅出紫色的汁液。Jim忽视了这样的暴力行为。

他又拿了一颗伸进去，停在笼子里面，一直举着。有那么一会儿，Spock犹豫了，接着他冲向前张开嘴。他的牙齿陷入果肉里。丰富的液体滑下他的下巴，但他没有停止。他刺穿它，又吸又咬，只在吞咽的时候才会停下。他的牙齿擦过Jim的手指太多次了。水果吃完后，他仍在吮吸，舔着，让Jim很难伸回自己的手。

他再次拿了一颗水果，用相同的方式喂给了Spock。同样的，Spock对待Jim手指的方式比对待水果还要炽热狂乱。接着他再次清洁了Spock，而后者让这项工作近乎不可能。他不停地舔着Jim的手。Jim也没办法——有点像爱抚一只不停抓挠他的手的小猫一样。最后，他不得不把另一只手伸进去，抓住Spock的头发，把他的头往后摁。Spock张大嘴保持着Jim摁住他的姿势，正好让后者清理了他的脸颊和下巴。Jim一放开他，Spock就又开始舔了。

Jim正想拿起苹果的时候，Spock透过栅栏猛地拉扯他的衣襟。Spock撞击着笼子，兴奋地试图透过栅栏亲吻他，舌头伸出来舔着他的脖子。Jim惊讶地咕噜着，花了一分钟才回过神来，因为刺激而大口喘气。感觉很好，Spock的嘴唇压在他身上的感觉太好了。他一点都不想脱身。

但他必须这样做。他猛地后退，呼吸沉重坚持道，“Spock，我…我保证过。”

“想要你。”Spock咆哮着说道，“Jim，我想要你。”语气之强烈都让他有点害怕了。Spock再次贴上栅栏，深深地呻吟着，哀鸣道，“Jim，求你了。求你了，你那么…那么美，我…我会是你的好伴侣。我会的。我会让你感觉良好，照顾你，成为你的，只要你让我走出这个恼人的箱子…”

“不行。”Jim重复道，因为声音里的无用而羞耻。Spock咆哮出声。Jim还能感觉到钥匙贴着他的皮肤，他只想打开笼子。Spock不再靠近笼子了，但他看向Jim的眼神里混杂着令人揪心的欲望和绝望。Jim痛苦地看向他，难以移开眼神。

Spock颤抖地摇晃着他的脑袋。他低下头贴上地面，再次因为疼痛而呜咽着。Jim看不下去了。

他舔了舔嘴唇建议道，试着转移他的注意力。“Spock，你…你需要冥想…”

“没有必要。”Spock没有抬头就咆哮道，“当我能拥有你的时候，它还有什么好处？你闻上去就像是你应该属于我…”

“集中精力。”Jim的声音摇摇欲坠。“你得试一试。试着冥想。你可以做到的；你自己就说过。我以为瓦肯人不会说谎。”

“我想要你。”Spock猛地抬起头，阻止Jim再说其他话。

Jim空洞地笑了：“那又不作数，不是像这样…”他摇了摇头。“如果你能…再等一等。如果你扛过这一劫，你还想要我…我保证你就能拥有我。下一个七年都能拥有我。你只是…熬过这几天。想一想之后的七年，Spock。”

“七年都住在巨大的镀金笼子里。”Spock苦涩地咆哮道。他抬眼，眼睛被微弱的光线点亮。确实是牢笼。但Jim不知道Spock是这样想的。也许是Pon Farr影响了他。这也是事实。

Jim看向天花板上的裂缝，因为自己的认知而感到一阵寒意。他之前就有过这样的想法，但是…不知为何，因为和Spock待在一起，他几乎都快忘了这些了。他并非命中注定要陷于这里啊。

他再次看向Spock，让真正的Jim Kirk显露出来。他才不接受否定的答案。他嘶声说道：“Spock。”Spock也看向他。

“我们不会困在这里。我们也不会永远待在这里。你需要扛过这一关。然后我们就去找出路离开这里。要么打开门，要么爬上墙，这不重要；我们会找到办法离开的。”

Spock沉默了。他也许还不相信。接着他颤抖得更厉害了，低声说道：“一起？”

Jim点点头：“你和我。”这不是他能做出的承诺，但至少从他的眼睛里显露出来的令人信服。不管怎么说，他们会找到办法的。他们都还年轻，聪明又强壮。不可能发生的几率还从未阻止过Jim。

Spock也点了点头。接着他发出一声窒息的声音。他垂下头，颤抖着。再次抬头时，他美丽的眼睛挂满了泪珠。Jim之前从未见过瓦肯人哭泣，而这样的景象看着太心疼了。他知道Spock已经压抑这些眼泪太久了，太久了。

突然，Spock似乎要崩溃了。他团成一团啜泣着，既凶狠又脆弱，就在Jim眼前破碎。Jim根本就不敢想。他飞扑上去，伸出双臂穿过栅栏，抓住Spock把他拉向自己。他透过笼子靠近Spock，尽可能地抱紧他，拍拍他的头发，又抚摸着他的后背，希望他们之间没有一根根金属的阻隔。他们之间根本就不应该有任何其他东西。Spock的眼泪掉进Jim肩头的织物里，Jim随它去了，轻轻摩擦着Spock的脸庞，尽量接受他的触摸和气味。不得不放手的念头几乎杀了他。

“我很抱歉。”Spock最终在啜泣间开口道。和之前一样，仍是无用的重复。“我很抱歉，我很抱歉…”

Jim只是让他安静下来：“没事的。”就是个谎言而已。其实他们一点都不好。但是人类可以自由地说谎，Jim只是说了他能说的而已。他的手指穿过Spock被汗沾湿的头发，轻柔地刷过他的头皮。Jim在Spock的前额印下一吻：“没事的…”

Spock用摇晃着的手臂回抱住他。Jim迎上他的触碰低语道：“你永远不必抱歉。我很高兴能在这里，因为我遇见了你。别的不说，有你在我的生命中。我想要这个，我…我不会放手的。”钥匙烧灼着他，警钟声回响在他的耳边，震耳欲聋。直到他能感受到的只有怀里的Spock，还有逼不得已铤而走险的意愿。

Jim紧紧压上Spock，顾不得他们之间的栅栏。他做过承诺。他会为了Spock那么做的。但是…如果别无选择…

他还有钥匙。他再次亲吻Spock，保证道：“有我在。”


	11. Chapter 11

Jim埋在他的长袍里，就像是厚棉被一样，感觉上没有皮毛那么暖和，但也足够暖和了。他躺在栅栏旁，双手折起当做枕头。

他做了个尤其令人愉悦的梦。不是那么的有形，但他还模糊地记得发生了什么。他和Spock身在群星中，待在某种奇怪的舰船里，看上去既不像瓦肯，也不像人类的飞船。他们面对面坐在一个大厅里，正在玩游戏——也许是某种棋盘游戏？Spock吃了他一子，于是Jim就开始脱衣服了。他身上的衣服有些古怪，没什么形状，但又包裹住了他的皮肤。

好像Spock说了一句“不”。他站起来，然后就在Jim身边了，滑进Jim的椅子，就坐在Jim的大腿上，又温暖又坚硬，让Jim都分不清这一切都并非现实了。Spock的眼睛从未从他的身上移开，长长的手指在衣服下滑动，擦过他的胸膛，描摹着裤边。他很肯定Spock正要剥掉他的衣服。反过来他能脱掉Spock的衣服吗？但是他又没有赢得游戏，难道他们不是商量好了就是这么玩的？Spock的双手离开了他的身体。它们移到了他的面前，拿着小小的银色事物，在他们分享的明亮舱室中，在缥缈的灯光下闪闪发光。

Jim喃喃道：“钥匙。”然后梦境扭曲、转动着。他因为梦境的消融产生的刺痛感而打了个大大的哈欠。有那么一会儿，周围一片黑暗，Jim甚至不知道他在哪里。接着他辨认出身边的笼子。真正让他醒过来的是一声金属的咔哒声。思绪混乱中Jim的眉毛皱在一起；这不对啊。他抬起双肘，向下看去。

只有微弱的星光，照印出Spock模糊的蓝绿色身影，正以手掌和膝盖前行着爬向Jim。Jim猛地跳起，睡意全无。但是Spock已经爬出了笼子。他的长袍滑下了肩头，而他直直朝Jim爬过来，没有半点停顿，直到爬到Jim的大腿上向前靠去。Jim试着转开头，但Spock抓住他的头发固定住他，让他们的嘴唇吻在一起。Jim的喘息消失在唇舌间，他因为Spock强力的亲吻吞咽了一下，紧接着就是另一个亲吻。

即使Jim设法移动他自己震惊的身体，也没什么用。他推拒着Spock的胸膛，一半是觉得这次是真的了，另一半是因为Spock毫不间断。Spock的手臂环绕着Jim的身体，舌头描摹着Jim整个嘴唇，头部游移着，身体在他身上用力摩擦。Jim迎上Spock。他就是忍不住了。Spock放开他的嘴唇时，他上气不接下气。

他抓住Spock的长袍喃喃道：“你…你不想要…”

“我是个傻瓜。”Spock低语道。他的手伸向Jim的腰带，Jim没法阻止那双手熟练的解开它。Spock亲吻着他的脸颊，下巴，拉开他的长袍嘶声说道：“我想要你，那么，那么想要。”

Jim虚弱地说道：“也想要你。”Spock扯开他肩头的织物，猛地拉起他，舔咬着Jim的脖子。Jim呻吟着。他知道他应该反抗一下的，知道没有同意这就不作数，但是…

他猛吸一口气撞上Spock的腹部，但Spock不喜欢他的反抗更喜欢顺从。Spock咆哮着撞上他，几乎把他放倒。他被Spock的身体钉得那么紧，别无选择。他跑不了，即使Spock想要他逃跑，即使他应该逃跑。Spock的吻落在Jim的嘴唇上，他移开足够的距离后含糊说道：“在这之后你可不能讨厌我。”

“你是我的伴侣。”Spock抓住他的下巴紧紧握住，给了他一个完美激烈的吻。吻还在继续，Jim羞耻地发觉自己正在抚弄Spock的腰带。他们可以把长袍垫在身下，会更舒适些。但还有些问题。他解不开，也不应该帮Spock解开，但不碍事儿；反正是亲吻让他的大脑陷入迷雾，所以才解不开结的。Spock最终放开他的嘴唇，低声承诺道：“我永远不会讨厌你。”

Jim点了点头。Spock的声明又不应该意味着任何事。但Jim还是想要相信他。只是为了确认一下，Jim坚持道：“我很抱歉。”

Spock吻去他的道歉。

Spock吻着他，亲吻着，同时脱掉蓝色的长袍，Jim笨拙地想要帮助。他们都身无一物后，Spock的双手随心所欲地以崭新的活力揉擦着Jim，一路高歌，手指张开，手掌紧紧按压着：尽可能的接触。Spock触碰过的每一处似乎都为愉悦灼烧，用颤抖或者迎接作为回复，Jim发觉自己也在做相同的动作。他紧紧环绕着Spock的肩膀，Spock前倾，把他轻柔地推到地板上。Jim让自己落进他金色的长袍中，然后拉下Spock和他一起。他们就在笼子旁边，但它现在感觉如此陌生，像是许久之前了。缺乏光亮让他们沐浴在一室空虚中，周围监禁他们的墙都隐去了。Jim不需要看见它们。他的眼睛震颤着几乎闭上。他用手指、鼻子，和记忆去描绘Spock。

这些和他想过的不太一样。他以为Spock会变成怪物——他确实是野兽，饥饿而凶猛——他以为会充满暴力和疼痛。Spock把他钉在地上，纯粹用身体的重量。与此同时，Spock也用充满爱意的舔咬和亲吻，还有温和的爱抚覆盖Jim身上的每一处。Spock的手摸上他已经因为充溢着渴望而分开的大腿，接着轻易地移动着身体，躺在他分开的双腿间。Spock一遍又一遍地亲吻他，摩擦着他的腹部。他们的阴茎都硬了，但Spock的阴茎比平时更饱满了，搏动着滴下前液。随着Spock的每次冲击，就滴下更多的前液，直到Jim的腹部被粘稠的液体所沾满。要不是因为他抓紧了Spock的肩膀，他就会伸手挤进他们之间，把自己的阴茎抹上Spock的前液作为润滑撸动。

亲吻，更多的亲吻。当Spock停止亲吻后，Jim因为失落而呜咽着。他试着扭动追上去，但他却碰到了Spock的鼻子。他意识到Spock正在做的时候就停下了抱怨。

Spock的手带着前液作为润滑消失在Jim的双腿间，沿着他的屁股的缝隙擦过。Jim立即因为触碰而喘息着，双腿在空气中张得更开了。然而，他并没有期待Pon Farr会允许做准备。Spock摩擦了几次找到了他的后穴，环着那圈肌肉轻轻触碰着。起初一根手指试探着，按抚着褶皱，直到Jim的小洞张开的程度足够进入。那根手指施压探入，让Jim喘息着扭动着头部。Spock没入指节，他的手指难以置信的长，沾满了润滑。不痛，感觉不到疼，甚至一点都不奇怪。Jim低吟着迎向Spock的手指。他几乎想要放弃做准备了，乞求Spock立刻要了他，用力操干他，操进地板里。但接着Spock的阴茎再次摩擦着他，他知道他承受不了。太大了——他会被弄坏的。他头脑昏沉，甚至不在意是否会受伤。但他知道如果Spock伤到了他，Spock就不会原谅他自己再做这个了。而Jim真的非常想要。

也许他们就不该停下。很快，Spock探入了第二根手指，两指做剪状将Jim分开，同时袭击了Jim的脖子——Jim因为这双重刺激呻吟着扭动。Spock每次移动，Jim都能感受到他背部肌肉的拉伸。他能感受到Spock脊椎的曲线，随着后者的身体流畅地一次又一次地撞向他，阴茎在Jim腹部的一团糟上滑动。他伸入了第三根手指，扩张感让Jim畏缩了一下，发出一声尖锐又可怜的哭声。还要更多，就是现在。他试着弓起臀部，阴茎拍打着Spock的硬挺，他呻吟着乞求道，“Spock…Spock，操我…”

Spock咆哮着抽出手指抬起胯部。圆润的物体正按压在Jim张开着又太空虚的小洞上，他明白过来是什么之后低泣出声。虽然他经验老道，但他之前还从未被瓦肯阴茎操过。没有任何人的操弄比得上Spock——没人像他那样美丽，独特。他从未像现在这样想要过任何其他人。Spock一路吻上Jim的脸颊，接着他们前额相抵，那么用力，Jim还以为他的头骨都要碎了。每次呼吸，燥热的空气进出他的嘴唇，在他的皮肤上翻滚。即使没有光亮，Jim感觉他能看进Spock的头脑。

Spock低语着，声调那么轻，以至于Jim不敢肯定他是否开口了。“我的挚爱…我能拥有你吗？”

Jim咬着嘴唇——他一紧张就习惯这么做了——但他们靠得太近了，同时他也咬上了Spock的下嘴唇。Spock颤抖着，全然的渴求从身上的每个毛孔溢出。Jim没有大声回答，但他就是肯定Spock知道这就是“好的”。他吻了Spock以确定。Spock在他身上陷入狂热，几乎将他整个吞下。

Spock的阴茎推挤进他的身体，将Jim的喘息偷走。他被Spock热诚地亲吻着，无法求助，除了扭动什么也做不了，在突然的攻击下颤抖不已。Spock的阴茎难以置信的粗大，让Jim认为自己承受不了。与此同时，他知道自己能承受，只因他生而为此，是Spock的鞘。他迅速分开自己。Spock整个硬挺似乎在他身体里脉动着，以自己的意志抽动着，比他曾感受过的更棒。等到Spock的双球深陷于他的屁股时，快感让人头晕目眩。

接着Spock开始动了，而Jim能做的只有挺起胸呻吟。Spock插入得那么快，那么用力，又那么深，将Jim填满，又抽出一半，再次进入。一次又一次将他捣碎。他们废弃的长袍几乎不能提供缓冲作用，而他根本就不在意。他的屁股被劈开，被狠狠地钉在地板上。Spock放开他的嘴唇，转而一路舔上他的耳朵，啃咬着轮廓咆哮道。“我爱你的圆耳朵…”

要是他没被操得那么用力的话，他肯定会笑出声来。那本来是他的台词。Spock的耳朵尖也许因为热情而变绿了。但是Jim能看见的只有模糊的轮廓，还有每当Spock猛烈撞上正确的那一点后，他眼里闪过的星光。Spock每次都能找到它，锁定它，残忍地戳刺它。在Jim的生命里他还从未被操得如此棒。

要是Jim能梦想成真的话，他希望此时此刻持续到永远。七年都在模糊的汗水和性爱中度过，接着一切重来，蔓延到永久，不停地用力操干他。又或者都是他的老二在思考，困在他们的腹部之间。每一次Spock的操弄施加在他的老二上的压力都让他兴奋不已——而Spock甚至都不用去触碰它。Spock张开一只手追寻着Jim的曲线，另一只手拉扯着Jim的头发，覆上他的脸颊。Jim期待着被压制，被索取。而Spock给予他的是做爱和像野兽一样操干的完美混合。Jim用鼻子蹭上Spock的脸，将后者拉近——他想要在高潮的时候亲吻他。

没多久他就快到了。通常情况下他很持久，但从未像现在这样，全然的刺激超载让他的老二像牢笼栅栏一样硬了。他甚至没试着去触碰她——他宁愿多持续一会儿。Spock覆盖住他的全身。他们唇舌交缠像作战那样，以嘴唇吸吮着，他们的臀部贴在一起。接着太多了，Jim的尖叫被Spock吞进嘴里。Jim的阴茎喷出一股精液撒在他们之间，混合着Spock的前液沾湿了Spock的胸膛，但他没有停止。Jim被一次又一次地晃动着，他的视线变得空白，而他的意识进入眩晕。他的双球刚释放一空，Spock追随着深深埋入他的体内，咆哮着释放了。接着Jim从胸腔里挤出又一个尖叫——Spock似乎在他的体内释放了一整条河那么多，太多了以至于他的屁股都承受不住了。精液汇集后顺着Spock仍在喷发的老二流了出去。空气中的声音让人厌恶，麝香的气味如此厚重，但Jim的大脑还没完全恢复功能来处理这些，所以也无所谓了。他不得不停止亲吻，因为他吸不上气了。

Spock转而亲吻他的下巴。而当一分钟后Spock抽出阴茎，连接处发出特别湿润的水声。大量的热辣瓦肯精液流出，Jim大口喘着气。他可以就地晕过去了。

Spock起身离开他。Jim虚弱无力地准备跟随他，但Spock推着他的肩膀将他按下，帮助他翻过身。Jim顺从地趴着，甚至没多费心看向他的肩膀。他只是躺在这儿，喘息着。Spock亲吻着他的后颈。有什么东西在他们之间轻微刺痛，链接虽有完整的形状，但已经存在，正如他们身体的其他部分一般。Spock的手指轻轻摩擦着他的脸。

Spock的手指分开，在他的脸上伸展开，正如接下来他们的新姿势那样。Jim静止地躺着，全盘接受，直到Spock覆盖着他。大腿突然压进他的一侧时，他咕哝着抗议。接着Jim能感知到的就是Spock的上半身完完全全贴合着他的后背。他们被Spock的前液和Jim的精液粘合在一起，Spock的阴茎滑进Jim湿透的臀瓣间，不知何故仍然硬着。Jim呻吟出声。他想要开口要求更多次，但他知道Pon Farr不存在谈判的可能性。他已经决定为Spock做任何他必须要做的事…即使他已经累了，他真的很享受上一轮。

所以他只是躺着，让Spock磨蹭着他，让Spock的手指抚上他的脸颊。几次冲刺后，身后湿淋淋的阴茎轻轻挤入他的后穴。Jim仍然抽搐着，还很敏感，但他咬住嘴唇没有抗议。Spock吻着他的肩膀，咕噜出声，“T'hy'la，你的意识…”

他不需要说其他的了：Jim知道的。他的身体因为这样的念头而僵硬。他知道Spock想要什么，他不能…他总是讨厌意识融合，总是恐惧这个，将他的意识开放给一个瓦肯人。但这是Spock，而且…

如果有什么区别的话，那就是他将看到Spock的一切似乎不太公平。很明显，Spock有着难堪的秘密，糟糕的过去。还有些私人事务，要不是他已经陷入狂热，是绝不会与人分享的。Jim也不知是不是Pon Farr的必要条件。很快，这些都不重要了。

Spock根本就没等待他的回答。他突然向前，猛地压低身体，将Jim钉在地板上，精神冲刷着Jim的意识，就好像打开水闸一般。他喘着气，从现实拉离，被席卷进令人眼花缭乱的漩涡中去了。接着感受到的是他正站在空旷的房间中，身边是一群带着帽子的影子。他们像昆虫那样发出嘈杂的声音。他们告诉了他一些事，但他根本就听不懂，也许他哭了。他伸手想要握住某个人的手，但是那人退开来。

他被吸入极度的黑暗中，Spock推挤进他的身体，狂野地刺入他，深深地填满他，两人合二为一。他的胸膛因为过快的呼吸而几乎痉挛。停顿了那么一秒，他想知道是否他们在——

接着他再次抽身而出，看见一些经历、图像、感觉，情感凝聚成一个小小的黑暗的空洞，紧紧地锁上了。他正向下通往一处长长的走廊，Jim认出那是他——Spock——最早的记忆。白色的天空无处不在，没有白云，也没有太阳；正是因为孩童的记忆因为距离而模糊扭曲了。在神殿的大门前，有人给了他很多东西。他的怀里抱满了书和教义，他想到，强烈的疑问甚至穿透了他们两人的头骨，要是我努力学习，我能成为他们的一员吗？我能再次出来吗？但他身边的男人并没有回答。要是他有回答的话，那他们也就不会在这儿了。

沿着泉水的岸边蹦蹦跳跳。读到跳跃是幼稚而不得体的。照料花园，探索每一条路径。

有一段时间，曾有过那么一段时间，他尝试过了每个地方。从一处跑到另一处。什么也没找到，更多的无关紧要之物，高耸的，昏暗的，明亮的，宽广的空地，窄小的走廊，全都空无一物。他踏上被遗忘的台阶，尽头是某条狭窄的通道，那条道路指向炫目的阳光。但它太高了，空气稀薄，而其下的道路参差不齐，令人恐惧。最终也指向了毫无希望。有那么一会儿，他考虑着放弃自己。

接着他换气过度了，疯狂地退回，再次陷入绝望，再也没有去过了。随着时间流逝，他忘记了。他居住的范围越来越小，直到只有那间铺上皮毛的房间、花园、喷泉，还有摆放着书籍和物品的地下室。他不再需要其他任何东西，而去往某个他根本就不需要的地方是不符合逻辑的。他努力读书，试着记住父亲的脸，但他几乎描画不出了。最终，他发觉自己无法哭出来。

他渴望某些自己也解释不了的东西。现在他已经找到了，就存在于只为了他而躺在他身下的珍贵之人那里。

Jim再次被吸扯出来，他尖叫着将头甩向一边，推开Spock的紧握。Spock没有重新开始，没有解释，也没有清理他们之间的一团乱，只是不停地操干Jim，舔咬他的肩膀。Jim颤抖着，柔软无力，被那么多他不明白、也调节不了的事物冲刷，。他没有时间，也没有精力去整理自己看见的。他也不知道Spock看见了什么，如果有的话。但现在他们的头脑已经连接在一起，Spock进入他的脑海，“我爱你。”这句话以毋庸置疑的力量涌入。“我爱你，t'hy'la，我那么爱你，你对我来说太珍贵了…”

Jim承受不了了。他就是不能。他快要晕过去了，他很肯定。他想要告诉Spock，自己也有同样的想法，但他处理不了语言。他没有感到被蹂躏，也没有感到破碎，像他本来肯定会的那样。只是充溢着满足和喜爱，但同时也精疲力竭。如果Jim是祭品的话，那么Spock就是他的王，夺取他献上的全部呼吸。

“我爱你…”那就是他正在做的。

情感的洪流席卷而来，超过了Jim的身体能够承受的，他在Spock的动作中渐渐睡去。眼前一片黑暗。但没关系的；他很安全。

Spock正搂着他呢。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有KS描写，一两句的样子，注意避雷。

在接下来的两天时间里，Jim整个人都充斥着Spock。

他昏倒太多次，以至于都数不过来，不过每次也就一两个小时左右。他还能模糊地感受到阳光——唯一分辨时间的方法。有时他醒来，发现碗里装满了水果和清水摆在他的面前。有那么四次，他不得不乞求Spock停止操他，让他休息一会儿。即使在那时，他也只能在附近走走，待在大厅内。Spock和他靠得太近，从头到尾都盯着他；他能感受到Spock的眼睛在他的后肩上灼烧出的洞。当他想喝水时，Spock将碗送到他的嘴边，而当他想吃东西时，Spock亲手喂他，间或偷几个吻，一起分享食物。虽然乱糟糟的，又不卫生又不合适，但Jim不在意。他已经被Spock缓缓拖入疯狂，要么太淫荡要么太累，根本无法思考。而且他精疲力竭，移动不了。

Spock让他躺在他们的长袍上，再次沿着他的下巴、喉咙亲吻他，啃咬他的锁骨。Jim安静地躺着，神志不清。恋人的舌头顺路舔上他的胸膛，轮流吮吸着两边的乳头。接着滑到他的腹部，舔进他的肚脐；Jim几乎要笑出声来，但之前不停的呻吟和尖叫让他的喉咙太疼了，现在已经说不出话。

Spock顺着Jim的大腿啄吻着，揉捏他的双球，反复舔着他的阴茎。Jim打着颤。他花了相当大的努力才抬起胳膊，向下推开Spock的头。他是想停止来着——给他关注毫无意义——这一切都是为了Spock。但是接着Spock的头就拱进低处，Jim这才明白过来发生了什么。Spock的舌头舔着他的双球，在Jim喘气的间隙又往下滑，将他颤抖的腿拉得更开。Spock的手挤进他的身下捏着他的屁股，与此同时用舌头轻轻拍打着他的后穴，张合着流出之前郁积的液体。他垂眼看向他，熟悉的愉悦浪潮般涌上，身体已经疲累得无法做出应答。但还是感觉很棒。

他心不在焉地看着穿过缝隙刺入的光芒，纤薄的光线让他能看清交付生命与之的男人。他认为已经过了两天了，虽然并不确定。他觉得现在太阳在正中。也许晚上的时候Spock会让他睡觉。要是他能在性爱中睡着，那他早就睡了。但是Spock吻他吻了太多次，击中前列腺太多次，将太多的爱通过他们的链接传来。

Spock不再舔他的后穴，凌乱的吻沿着他的身体而上，直到Spock再次覆盖在他的身上。Jim的脖子被啃咬着，后穴被填满，但他很感激至少Spock没把他的重量压在他身上。接着Spock又吻了他的脸颊，挡住了阳光。Jim闭上眼睛。他顺从地张开嘴，但已经没有力气回吻。Spock亲够他的嘴唇后，将头偏向一边，也闭上眼，贴着他的脸颊咆哮，“爱你。”Jim设法露出一个微笑。

他知道。于是他喃喃道，“也爱你。”他通过他们的链接，希望明天它还会有用。要是再多操他一会儿，也许他就会有严重的背部问题了。

他最后的想法也许只是在开玩笑，接着他再次陷入了黑暗。他觉得他在做梦。

但是在梦里，Spock还在操他，只是换了个地方而已。他们回到了爱荷华，在他母亲的马厩里。他躺在柔软舒适的草垛上，Spock压在他的身上，向下吞没Jim的阴茎。Jim满足地咕噜，他打起精神，即使在想象中也累到不行。Spock告诉他，现在移动并不符合逻辑。取而代之的是，Spock骑着他，在穿过大敞的房门的阳光下散发着荣光。他就是天使。

像恶魔一样淫荡的天使。Jim脱离梦境，精神不定地躺了一会儿，除了出乎意料的宁静什么也感受不到。Spock总是在这里，在他大脑里闪着光花，但是在这里，Jim很安全，于是他又睡着了。

离Jim再次醒来又过了很久。他会知道是因为他感觉身体沉重，精神恍惚。而此时光线又很暗了，但随着他缓过来，似乎又变亮了一点。又是新一天的黎明。过了一会儿他才意识到现在没被操，甚至Spock没在他身上摩擦着。

他还是被触碰着，但要是没挨着Spock的话，他就该担心了。他的头歪向一边靠着Spock，下巴埋在Spock的头发里。Spock躺在他身边，半贴着Jim的身体，呼吸平缓又温暖，但不再滚烫。他的阴茎贴着Jim的腹部，半硬着，对比全硬的时候已经有了显著改善。Jim放松的呼出一口气；Jim觉得这还是三天以来的第一次，Spock睡着了。

他不敢吵醒Spock，所以很长一段时间里，Jim忽略了饿得咕咕叫的胃和Spock靠在他的肩膀上产生的麻木。他闭上眼，试着回到梦乡，但没起效。Spock最终动了动，把他抱得更紧，在Jim的颈项里呼吸沉重。Jim轻声说，“早上好。”抬起一只手拂过Spock的头发。

Spock喃喃，“早上…好…”Spock的臀部摇晃着Jim的，把他酸疼的屁股挤到地上。他呻吟出声。他已经被操得很痛了。Spock啃咬着他的脖子发出喉音，“我们应该…换一处…”Jim只是点点头。

过了一会儿，Jim才集齐力气坐起身。然后他们吃了点东西喝了水，接着互相搀扶着蹒跚走下台阶。Spock想要拿着长袍，但它们滑下了他的手臂，于是Jim叹了口气，“别管了。”不过是无关紧要的东西。走路很疼，但Jim想要待在有皮毛的那间屋里。Spock不会停止触碰他。Jim也不是真的想离开他，但是在一个身体健全的男人不停地倚靠他时，走路就更困难了。

他们走进有皮毛的房间里，设法走向中心。这已经是Jim能忍受的全部了，他需要更多恢复的时间。他倒在地上，奢侈地躺在舒适的皮毛里。他一点都不奇怪Spock又一次把他翻过去，压在他身上。他们已经这样做过很多次了。Jim完全没力气当上面那个——之后Spock得让他做这个。现在，他叹了口气，让Spock占有他。

Spock低语着，“我很抱歉。”听到这句话Jim觉得挺奇怪，他睁开眼睛。他已经好几天没听到这句话了。他觉得这是个信号，也就是说，他们的关系不会长久。Spock还是激烈地亲吻着他，但是在亲吻的间隙他不停说，“我很抱歉。明天…明天会好一点…”他再次插入Jim的身体，又抽出。

他让Jim侧躺着，自己贴着他。Jim不确定他的后穴是否还能再次收缩，考虑到Spock大力刺入的方式，将它撑得那么开。他因Spock的抽插而发出嘶嘶声，再次攀上高潮。他自己的阴茎得花些时间才能恢复，不停颤抖着。他觉得再次硬起来前得过好一会儿。Spock从背后抱住他，转为令人愉悦的轻柔节奏。Spock舔着Jim的耳后。Jim安心地想着明天会好一点，也为他们也许会分离而感到些微的懊悔。

Spock也许会恢复神智，也许会有不同的想法。现在，Jim试探性地穿过它们的链接，检查Spock怎么样了——感觉正常了一些…但他一丝也没发现他想探查的后悔。

“你是赐给我的礼物。”Spock通过链接告诉他，既富有占有欲，又及其甜蜜。“你是我的。”

Jim忍不住要问，“你是我的吗？”即使他知道答案。

“当然。身体，意识，灵魂。我属于你，我的挚爱。”

Jim埋在皮毛里点点头。Spock低语说，在肉体拍击的声音里那么明显。“我很抱歉。”

Jim说，“我很好。”

他压向Spock的硬挺，主要是为了显示他愿意献身。他的前列腺被过度使用，脑袋持续眩晕着。他以为上身的神经末端已经因为过多的亲吻而熄灭了。他不能更好了。

但Spock已经无数次进入他，他知道自己被过度使用的屁股已经不能承受更多的了。于是他喃喃，“过来操我的嘴。”即使他现在已经很脆弱，他看见Spock抽出覆盖着精液的阴茎时还是抖了一下。Jim只有几次二手的经验，这会儿他将要获得完全的经验了。他知道他不会做的很好，至少不会和他本来能做到的那样好，但以目前的情况来说，他觉得Spock不会抱怨的。

Spock转身躺在他面前，与他平行但位置颠倒。他的一条腿搭在Jim的肩膀上，于是Jim张开嘴，舔了舔下嘴唇。他通过链接让Spock明白他自己得完成大部分的工作，但是Jim的嘴唇和喉咙都归他使用。Spock告诉他，他很棒，太棒了。

Spock舔着Jim的阴茎，即使他不能完全硬起来，Jim还是因为愉悦而颤抖着。Spock继续裹住他的同时，Jim也用舌头挑起Spock的阴茎头部滴落的精液。在昏暗的光线中，他能看见它主要是粉色，在末端是绿色的，有些部位略带黄色。精液尝起来黏糊糊的爽，怪异又吸引人，就像是咖啡或者酒精——首先尝到的是苦味，接着美妙无比。Jim吞咽后又舔了一口，Spock的阴茎愉悦地跳动着回复了他。Jim用了比他存储的更多的精力去舔它，于是他不得不停下来。接着他大张着嘴，舌头下压贴着底部。他通过链接告诉Spock可以开始了。

Spock操进他的嘴里，不停地重复着一条咒语，“我很抱歉”，还有“我爱你”。


	13. Chapter 13

醒来很艰难，而他还没准备好。他紧紧蜷缩着，周身没有感觉到触碰。但他通过他们的链接找到Spock，那就足够了。他闭着眼再次坠入沉睡。

这一次，没有梦境，只有黑暗。他打着哈欠伸展四肢，还没决定好要不要移动。他不太想动。身体有太多地方难以想象地沉重和酸痛。等他适应了昏暗的晨光，他意识到Spock不在身边。他探寻着链接，发现Spock还在这里，更微弱但还在某处。叹了口气，他慢慢坐起身。

两个碗摆在他面前，但他不怎么饿。虽说有点奇怪，但是他想要Spock用手指来喂他。他回想起从Spock的手上舔舐果汁的画面，而这让他更担心了。Spock应该在这里陪着他的。Spock没有几个地方能去，而且他们真的再也不应该离得这么远。

Jim的屁股抗议着穿过走廊的每个动作。他的双腿僵硬，前列腺痛死了。但不论如何他都做到了，跟着内心的感觉走，就像是系在他和Spock之间的丝线。当他靠得更近以后他们之间的链接变得更强烈，也让他前进的步伐变得更容易——他就应该和他的t'hy'la待在一起。他知道Spock需要他。

在小喷泉前Jim找到了Spock，后者正坐在水边。他再次穿上了长袍，但它皱巴巴的，没有好好系上。他的双腿压在胸前，头埋在膝盖里，没有哭泣或颤抖的迹象。Jim知道他正处于痛苦中。这样的景象压垮了Jim，直到他最终回过神来——不，这些都是他自愿的。他很坚强，他可以带领他们解决这一切。别伤心，不是现在。已经结束了，他们很安全，还拥有彼此。

他轻声登上台阶。他没有穿衣服，因为Spock不在而感到寒冷，也知道他正走向他的个人暖炉。他浑身都是干掉的精液和汗渍，待会儿就会是个问题。Spock能从一公里以外就闻到他。

他走到缩成一团的Spock身边等待着。Spock缓缓抬起头。他暗色的眼睛变得正常，却满溢着内疚和懊悔。边缘有一点点红，但他没在哭。

他张张嘴又闭上，什么也没说。Jim只是简单地低头看向他，流露出已经没事了的神情。在这一刻，Spock似乎又变成了一个小孩子。可怜的孩子，毫无防备地留在这里，日复一日，只有书和模糊的记忆陪伴着他。Jim想如果是人类的话，肯定承受不了。但是Spock活了下来。Spock从未拥有任何人的事实犹如可怕的彗星一般击中Jim，现在感觉就好像他离开了他拥有的人，疼得四分五裂。

Jim慢慢坐到他身边，伸手抱住他。Spock只是朝他们接触的地方瞥了一眼，没有动，又看向Jim的脸。“我…我很抱歉。”他的声音近乎耳语。

Jim摇摇头。“别这样。我很高兴都恢复正轨了。”

“我还记得是我偷走了钥匙。我…我不应该那样做。”Spock顿了一下，接着闭上眼补充说，“那时你应该跑掉。”

Jim将Spock的刘海划向一边，亲吻他的太阳穴。Jim用一只手抚摸着Spock的后背，另一只手轻柔地将Spock的双腿推平，鼓励Spock向他敞开。接着Jim将他拉入怀中。“你不是故意的。现在没事了。”Spock虚弱地摇摇头。Jim轻轻拍拍Spock的头发，让他埋在他的颈窝里，感受到Spock越抱越用力。现在他拥抱得那么紧，几乎没给Jim留下呼吸的空间。但是Jim知道Spock需要这个，所以他放任Spock抱紧他，拥住Spock颤抖的身体。

Jim贴着Spock的耳朵说，“我还爱着你。即使发生了这么多事，我也希望你会爱我。”

Spock摇摇头。混乱的思绪和破碎的道歉涌上Jim的脑海；Spock沮丧得都不能好好使用链接，要不是他正忙于皱眉的话，Jim准会笑的。最终Spock得以开口，声音闷闷地：“我爱你。”在他又开始道歉前，Jim止住了他。

Jim在Spock的意识里说，“那就够了。”那就是他想要的所有。那才是重要的。

过了几分钟，又显得很漫长，他们只是坐在一起，Jim轻轻拍着Spock的头发。Spock紧紧抱住他。他们没有开口，身体却传达了很多。最终，Spock动了动，抬头吻上Jim。起初犹豫又纯洁，Jim以同样的温柔回吻着。他没有闭上眼，一直看着Spock。接着他们前额相抵。就好像Spock正寻求着信号，他们所做的都是错误的信号。但什么也没有。Jim不怪他。Jim很疼，精疲力竭，但他没有被伤害到，也决定不要放弃他们已经获得的一切。Spock垂下眼睑，又奉上一个吻。

然后他抽身低声说，“你…你真的希望和我一起逃走？”

起初这个问题吓了Jim一跳。接着他点点头。他伸手覆盖住Spock的，拇指抚摸着Spock的手背。“是的…人类没法像这样生活。我想念阳光。”

“选择离开则机会很小…如果真的有出路的话…时间太久远…”

“我拥有你。”Jim坚持，“我们会有机会的。”接着他把话锋一转，结束空想，他总是那么机智。“我们可以挖空水果，往里装水，用长袍装食物，能带多少就带多少。不会很容易，但之前就有人上山下山，更不用说我们还拥有彼此。我们很聪明，身体强壮。我们…”

“我很长时间没有出去过。”Spock喘息着，声音里的震颤切实可循。情感的火光在他们的链接里闪烁：恐惧。Pon farr卸下了Spock所有的防卫。

Jim亲吻他，一次又一次，抱紧他，“没关系。你还有我。我们不会和别人待在一起。我们去找个小地方，找条小货船之类的，任何地方，即使很小的也行。我们…”他不知道。但是他们会找到办法，迎接崭新的人生。

Spock颤抖着承认，“我从未有过这样的想法。我…我从没想过释放自己回到人群中去…”

“但是现在你有了t'hy'la，”Jim坚持，“你有了链接；你不再是威胁了。而且我们会离开瓦肯。没人会找到我们，要是他们发现的话…我们就甩掉他们。”

Spock没有回答。他的脸皱成一团，就好像处于剧痛中。但是当Jim仔细检查他，没有发现疼痛的源头。Spock埋在Jim的颈窝里，双手抱得那么紧，几乎是抓握着。他颤抖的幅度越来越大，Jim轻轻拍着他的头安慰他。如果Spock不想的话，他们就不走。但是Spock想。Jim通过链接看到了。他知道Spock决意翻过旧有的篇章。他现在拥有链接。他需要像Jim那样追寻自由，他们…他们不属于这里。

“改天。”Jim轻声保证，“当我们休息好了，我们更强壮的时候。现在，我们去洗个澡放松放松，待在一起。”Spock点点头，执行他所有的命令。Jim让Spock做完这一切，精力被抽干。他半心半意地希望Spock能在他的怀里睡着。

但最终，Spock后退一点，又一次吻上Jim。他贴上他的脸，“我的挚爱。”

Jim最终微笑着说，“我爱你。”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：开篇有具体KS描写

过了一会儿Jim才完全恢复。这时，他觉得该轮到他了。他舔咬着Spock优雅的尖耳朵唤醒他，翻身将Spock压进皮毛里。Spock哼着叹了口气，接着发出满足的咕噜声。他保持腹部朝下的姿势躺着，Jim在他身上吻着他，“今天？”

Spock向一边扭头，眼睛猛地瞪大。Jim没有停下撞向他的动作，同时望着他还吻上他的耳朵。Jim的手掌划过Spock的肩膀，手臂，最终覆上他的手指，紧紧缠绕着。他向Spock保证，“我们会做到的。” Jim通过他们的链接向Spock推送一些Spock已经看过的记忆。他已经把半辈子都花在逃跑上了，知道该如何躲过法律，知道该如何脱身。是很吓人，但他们还拥有彼此，所以还会有多糟呢？这里是瓦肯圣地，而他们俩都不是真正的瓦肯人。

Spock再次叹气才开口说，“很好。”但他没有动，任Jim在身后用口水和太干燥的手指准备他。第一根探入的手指被紧紧吸附，正如Jim期待的那样热辣，但也很湿润。而且还随着Jim做着活塞运动的手指更加湿润。Spock疲倦地解释，“瓦肯人的一项特点——自我准备。”Jim咧开大大的笑容，笑声都溜了出来。于是他一鼓作气推入手指，直到指根没入。

他舔咬着Spock的脖子，“你太棒了。”他又一次吻上Spock，加入第二根手指。

“我们离开这里以后你还会带上我么？”Spock问。Jim缓慢地分剪开Spock，自然分泌的润滑愉悦地擦过他的手指。Spock做出的反抗大概都被不停喘气所打断，而Jim的呻吟太大声了。他很容易地就沉了进去，虽然很紧，啊简直太紧了，但也同样光滑完美，紧紧将他吸入。直到双球撞上，他得停顿一会儿才能好好呼吸。他试着将自己的重量支撑起来，全压在手肘上，但很难做到。他搭在Spock的背上，腹部贴着Spock的脊椎，扭头去吻上Spock的嘴唇。虽然他们吻得太深没法说话，Jim能听到Spock还在他的大脑里道歉；他们之前就该这么干。Jim也该有掌握主动的机会。Jim的臀部冲撞着告知Spock没关系。Pon Farr是Spock掌握主动的时候。现在该轮到Jim了。

Jim撞入Spock的身体，缓慢而甜蜜，为了记住每一丝感觉。接着他抽身将Spock翻了过来，这样他们就能面对面。然后压下身再次推入——Spock伸手将他们拉得更近。现在亲吻更容易了。他的臀部以稳定的节奏冲撞着，但是Spock伸腿环住他。Spock的屏障似乎吸引着他，试图将他包裹住。他伸出手握住Spock的阴茎，随着他们的动作温柔地抚弄着。他们现在还挺干净的，但之后很长的时间里都不会了。

即使他已经休息了够长时间，Jim也坚持不了太久。他心里有一部分希望他能坚持住，他会想念这些的：在广阔的世界里只有他们两个人。他告诉自己他们会在某个他们挑选出的地方再次寻回这种感觉。他一次又一次地刺入Spock，接着他抵达高潮，发出倦怠的呻吟，臀部仍运动着。Spock完全地接受了他，亲吻他，在他高潮后抱住他。直到几次刺入后Spock跟随着他达到高潮，精液洒在他们之间。Jim并没有真正停止，没有抽出来，只是倒在他的伴侣身上，大口呼吸着。

最终，Spock问，“我可还合你意？”

Jim大笑，亲吻他，“超棒。”认识到自己是Spock的第一次而且也是唯一让他觉得更棒了，虽然他知道这很不公平。他自己早就不是处了。Spock的表现却不太像。

Pon Farr不只是弥补了Spock的经验。当Jim觉得能活动身体的时候，他抽出自己，享受着Spock的抱怨。他站起来走向他们的长袍，知道Spock会跟着他。出去以后他们需要穿衣服。

“我们得把下面撕掉。”他建议，而Spock点点头，“我们用剃须刀。这样我们就能把食物包走了。”Spock再次点点头。然而他的思绪绝对是飘向了“我们真的要这样做吗？”他们捡起长袍，不过没有穿，径直前往放着剃须刀的小小储藏区域，然后拿着长袍去了喷泉。他们登上台阶，这样能更亮堂些。他们把长袍割至及膝，接着Jim瞥了一眼泉水决定，“我们也许得洗干净。”

他们滑入水中，擦去早晨欢爱后的痕迹，接着为了好玩又游了一圈。直到没有理由再待在水中，Jim能感觉到忧虑浮上心头。在这里，至少只有他们两个人。他们得花很长的时间才能再次回到这种状态。但是他把思绪抛至脑后，告诉自己别被恐惧支配；这不是他该有的样子。正当他的内心挣扎着的时候，Spock穿过浅滩握住他的手。

他们在温暖的石头上躺了一会儿，让全身慢慢变干。他们喝饱水后漫步走去花园，采摘了觉得能够在旅途中不会腐烂掉的水果——那种还没熟、硬硬的水果，能够放一阵。有些特别大的水果，像是椰子。Spock用剃须刀凿出小洞，他们吸光了里面的果汁，压到水里装满水，用粗藤塞住小洞。他们不知道需要多少，而且装满水的水果特别重，但他们还是带上了所有能拿走的。瓦肯人比人类强壮，Spock拿的是最重的那一包。

他们最后为对方穿上了衣服，只是找了个借口互相触碰和安慰罢了。虽说出走是Jim的主意，但他完全不知道瓦肯的地形。他轻声说，“如果情况变得更糟，那我们就回来。”

Spock点点头，“瓦肯人能不吃不喝坚持好几天。如果我们的物资耗尽，我会抱着你回来。”

“然后我们重新部署，尝试其他的计划。”Jim强迫自己开口，因为他不喜欢放弃。Spock什么也没说。Jim猛地吸入一口气，“我们能做到的。”

唯一的出口是Spock很早、很早以前就发现的那条。他们都不知道现在是否还能通过——可能会塌陷或者太难被找到——尽管如此他们还是顺着Spock的印象往前走。他们花了很长的时间，穿梭过不同的房间，Jim甚至从来没去过的房间，大部分都漆黑一片，得沿着墙壁走过。

接着他们抵达了某处台阶，参差不齐的台阶未经打磨蜿蜒而上，指向更高处。Jim的手臂已经很酸了，他的包裹在两手间转移了很多次，而旅途中山体的热度和不断走动带来的热度让他整个身体变得太热了。Spock告诉他，“就是此处。”他已经知道了。他走动的时候试着抛开思绪什么也不想：只注意着呼吸和去感受。

沿着盘旋而上的台阶，光亮照进石头上，他们攀爬着，当他们靠得越近周围就越明亮。他们每一次转过弯的时候都能看见隧道的尽头：一道石头上的细微裂缝。Spock在前面停下。Jim屏住呼吸站在他身后。他们在这里什么也看不见，但是……

Jim将包裹转到一只手上，另一只手伸向前；Spock伸出一只手向后。他们没有握手；走动的时候他们都需要四肢并用，但他们的手相互擦过，那就是他们需要的最后一把助力。Spock开始再次前进。

他们转过最后的拐角后，突然间眼前的景色冲击而来。

光亮。所见之处尽是美好炫目的光亮，让他们着迷不已——红色的瓦肯太阳正高悬空中。Jim的呼吸卡在喉咙里，双脚钉在地面上。很长一段时间里，Jim什么也看不见。他疯狂地眨着眼感觉太吃惊了。于是他把包裹丢在脚边，这样他才能遮住眼睛。他用双臂围住眼睛，阴影造成的黑暗那么脆弱。他在头脑里喃喃道，“Spock。”

Spock在他身边完全静止，他回复着，“我不能……我不记得……”Jim知道此时此刻，在Spock模糊的记忆里或者朦胧的白日梦里没有什么能和眼前的景象相比。Jim甚至不太确定他的眼睛到底能不能适应。但是Spock慢慢地坐在石头边缘，Jim坐在他身边，还是被震惊得说不出话来。

山脉在他们身后，延伸向另一边。他们并没有在最高处。Jim回过神后，他觉得自己能看见顶峰。在他身下，薄雾掩盖了一切，但是山体并没有那么陡峭；到处都是弯折迂回的天然小道，他们能沿着向下走。Jim觉得河流肯定有流尽的地方。但是他看不到。他已经看不到更前面的东西了——更多的山体矗立在远方，还有无尽的天空。Jim总是想要成为群星中的一员。在地面上，这里就是最接近的地方了。

Spock的头靠在Jim的肩膀上，他伸出手环住Spock的腰部。他们俩随性坐着，沐浴在新光景里，起初感觉很陌生，他们都动弹不得。Spock很好地接受了，以非常瓦肯的方式。Jim喃喃说，“如果你想要的话，我们可以回去。”

但Spock摇了摇头说，“你需要自由。我们……我们应该在群星之间。”他们应该。Jim知道这点，而听到Spock亲口说出来意味着更多。Jim轻轻拍了拍Spock的头发，拨开刘海亲吻他的前额。

“你能看见么？”

“我可以适应。”虽然并不真是答案。Jim曾听说过瓦肯人的第二层眼睑——能提供额外的保护，但他不太确定。他没有问Spock，因为这又不重要。他们会适应的，就算适应不了，外面的世界也有医生治疗，还有各种新事物。如果他们无处可去，还可以回来。

Jim告诉他，“慢慢来。”

说真的，他们都需要慢慢来。他们坐在岩壁上，待了很长时间，而且目眩神迷并没有好转——他们花了更长的时间。Spock深吸一口气，“我们走吧。”

Jim心怀恐惧和激动站起来。Spock就在他身边。

他们一起前往下山的路，准备好了随时远走高飞。


End file.
